Keeping Secrets
by sparkle587
Summary: Ellie makes a new friend and has a few surprises. This is AU. And if you don't like new people added you may not want to read this. If you do read please review. Complete! Tangled the sequal to KS is up please check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Ava checked the mirror one last time. Her makeup, perfect. She didn't wear a lot, just powder, the same ivory as her skin, glittery light brown eye shadow, mascara, coral blush and cherry lip gloss. Her dark brown hair was layered and fell in waves to the middle of her back. It had just a hint of golden highlights. Ava didn't see herself as pretty, but to most people she was beautiful.

This was it the first day. She tried to tell the butterflies she wasn't nervous, so far the butterflies were winning. Ava took a deep breath exhaled and said to herself, "Crap I'm going to be late my first day!" She grabbed her bag and keys, kissed Seth goodbye and ran out the door to her car.

Ellie saw Marco sitting on the step of Degrassi as she reached the school. "El" he said as they hugged.

"Hey Marco, well another year you ready?" Marco looked at Ellie as if she were crazy.

"What do you think, we are grade 12 this year, of course I'm not ready. It's school Ellie, EWW!" Ellie smiled at her best friend.

As they started into the school they heard someone say "Check it out." They turned in time to see a Mercedes SUV pull into the school parking lot.

"Nice car for a teacher" Marco said. Thenthey watched assomeone got out.

"Um I don't think that's a teacher Marco."

As Ava stepped out of her car she could feel the eyes on her. She walked to the only girl she saw. She didn't want some guy thinking the wrong thing about her so she just didn't talk to guys if she could help it. It was just her policy.

"I think she is coming over here" Marco said.

"Well we are staring Marco."

"So is everyone else, Ellie."

"Hi I'm Ava I'm new here could you tell me where the office is?"

"Sure, I'm Marco."

"And I'm Ellie, we were just going in come on we'll walk you."

"Thanks that would be great!"

"That's a nice car you're driving Eva."

"Actually Ellie, its Ava, and thank you its okay."

"I don't mean to be nosey, but I have to ask where are you from?"

"Marco you know you mean to be nosy." Ellie teased.

"Shut up El, no really your accent kinda gives you away. You're from the states right."

"Yes I'm from Alabama."

Ellie, ever blunt, asked "Well what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm trying to go school at the moment." Ava snapped.

"Excuse me." Ellie snapped back.

"Well here's the office." Marco broke in. "Thanks Marco, maybe I'll see you in a class or two."

Ellie glared a the back of Ava's head. "What am I invisible all of the sudden?" Ellie asked Marco.

"I don't know, she didn't really like being asked questions did she?"

"No, but I doubt she will be wasting time with us. I'm sure she will find some of her kind soon enough." Ellie answered.

"Her kind, what are you talking about El?" Marco asked.

"Come on Marco she is rich and snotty. She will find the snottys like her or they will find her its just the way it is."

"I don't think she was snotty a little short tempered maybe."

"Just wait Marco you'll see."

As Ava made her way into the office she thought, "What a great first impression. I bit her head off. I have got to get over people asking about me. I'm not in Alabama anymore!"

As Ellie and Marco made thier way to class they saw a face they didn't expect to see.

"Hey fag" Jay said with his usual smirk.

"Shouldn't you be in the ravine or stealing something?" Ellie said trying to get Jay off Marco's case. He just ignored her and kept going down the hall.

"Ugh I can't beleive he is back!" Marco said.

"Do you think they let Spin back too?" Ellie asked.

"If they let him in I'm sure Spin is here somewhere. I just hope he is smart enough to stay away from Jimmy." Marco answered with a slight frown.

"Marco, smart and Spin do not belong in a sentence together."

Marco smiled at Ellie's joke but wondered if she was as worried about Jimmy seeing Spinner as he was. Then he remembered this was Ellie. Ellie didn't worry about anything.

**A/N Okay this is my first fic and it started out pretty bad but I promise if you keep reading it gets better. So please keep going and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing!

Ava walked into her first class 15 min. late. "God, I hate this" she whispered to herself.

"Hi Mr. ahh, she glanced at her schedule, Simpson I'm Ava Gentry."

"Hi there Ava, please grab a seat you're just in time for my very interesting lecture." the tall balding man said with a smile.

Ava smiled; she decided she liked this teacher. Ava turned back to the class. She didn't see anyone she knew, _Well_, she thought _I only know Marco and Ellie. _She took a seat by a guy in the back. He didn't even look at her. _Good, she thought, I might get out of here without talking to anyone._

She didn't get off that easy, about ten minutes before class was over Mr. Simpson assigned a project. And of course partners were involved. Ava cringed.

"So you want to do it? the guy beside her asked. Ava gave him a dirty look in return.

"I mean the project."the guy said while trying to hide a smile.

"Oh, I knew that." Ava said wishing she could crawl under the desk.

"Sure you did. So we gonna be partners or what?" he asked this time with a cute little smirk.

"Sure that's fine, I'm Ava."

"Jay" he answered.

"Okay Jay, I have a free period let me see, she looked at her schedule again, 5th period."

"Cool, I'll see you in the courtyard."

"Don't you think the library would be a better place to work? You know I think we're going to need a computer seeing as this is a computer project." Ava said and then rolled her eyes at him. She was begining to worry a little. Maybe Jay isn't going to be such a good partner.

"Whatever, I gotta go." He said.

"Okay I'll see you…later" Ava said, but he was already gone.

Ava jumped as she turned around. "Hey there", she said to the girl in her face.

"Yeah hi or whatever, look if I were you I would stay away from him." the girl said with a flick of her hair.

"Jay? Look, I'm not trying to hit on your boyfriend." Ava didn't want to start off with a hater first thing.

The girl laughed and said, "Jay, my boyfriend, I so don't think so. Let's just say he's trouble and leave it at that. So, what's your next class?"

"English, with Mrs. Kwan." "Me too, come on hun, I'll show you the way."

"Okay thanks, I'm Ava by the way." Ava said with a smile and thought _I think I'm making my first friend._

"I know I heard you say it to Simpson." the blonde girl replied.

"Oh and you are?"

"I'm Paige Hun." the girl said with another flick of her hair.

Ava smiled at Ellie and Marco as she and Paige passedthem in the hall.

"What did I tell you Marco the new girl is already hooked up with Paige." Ellie said with a knowing smile.

"Ellie she is just getting help finding her next class. She seems nice enough to me." Marco said with a shrug

"Mm maybe", Ellie said more to herself than to Marco.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing!

After 4th period Ava made her way to the Library. She and Jay got most of the work done, but didn't get to finish and of course it was due the next day.

"So, you have a computer at home?" Jay asked.

"Yeah" she answered a little worried where this may be going.

"Well I guess we will have to finish this at your place." Jay said as he leaned back and put his arms behind his head.

"No!" Ava almost screamed. "I mean I have to ask my aunt first."

"Okay so call her and ask."

"I...I have to go the bathroom." She stuttered.

As he watched her run out Jay thought, _That chic is weird._

Ava ran out the library door. Once outside she tried to calm down. "Okay, its fine." She dialed the number.

"Hello" her aunt answered sounding tired. "Aunt Maggie are you okay?" Ava asked a little worried.

"Oh, yes sweetie I'm fine. Seth is just taking a toll on me."

"I'm sorry. Maybe I should try to find a place for him while I'm at school." Ava didn't want her aunt to get burned out and send them packing.

"No sweetie we are fine don't you worry any." her aunt answered trying to make her feel better.

"Aunt Maggie I hate to ask this but do you think you and Seth could go out for a while after school? I have this project due tomorrow. It involves a partner and a computer." Ava hated to ask. She already had left her aunt with Seth all day.

"Ava its fine you know I love Seth. But sweetie you know you can't hide this forever." Maggie said.

"I know Aunt Maggie just until I'm settled in here." Ava didn't want to get into this right now.

"Okay, willtwo hours be long enough for you to get your work done or do you need longer?"

"Notwo hours will be more than enough thank you. I don't know what we would do with out you." Ava said honestly.

"Your welcome sweetie I'll see you tonight."

"Okay bye and kiss Seth for me."

"I will bye bye."

Ava breathed a sigh of relief, walked back into the library and sat beside Jay.

"You alright you were in the washroom long enough."he said with a smile.

"You're so tacky, I called my aunt in the hall. She gave us an hour and a half after school."

"Whats her deal with the time. She keep you on a leash or something?"

"You don't know my aunt you don't even know me so why don't you just shut up." Ava said harshly.

"Whatever, meet me in the parking lot and I'll give you a ride to your house so we are get this over with."

"No I'll drive myself and you can follow me there." Ava replied a little annoyed.

"Whatever, just hurry up I'm not spending my night on school shit. If I didn't need this to graduate I wouldn't even be doing this." Jay said with a shrug.

"I guess Paige was right about you." Ava said trying to annoy him now.

"What did queenie tell you about me?" Jay yelled.

"We are in a library, be quite. She just said you were trouble." Ava answered.

"Well she was right about that." Jay said with a smirk. " What are you going to be Paige's newest lapdog?"

Before she could reply he was walking away. "I'm so not going to be his partner anymore." Ava fumed.

Jay walked up to Alex's locker and kissed her check.

"Hey, so what are we doing tonight?" Alex asked Jay.

"I got stuff after school. I'll come over when I'm done." Jay answered.

"What stuff?"

"Don't give me any shit Alex." Jay said and walked away.

Alex watched him walk down the hall. _Something has been going on with him. He has been acting strange.Well I'll just have to find out what his problem is. _Alex thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Ava's house

Ava led Jay into her aunts back door. She had been living with her Aunt Maggie for almost six months. It had been the hardest time of her life. Six months is a long time, yet she still couldn't call this house home. Her aunt was sweet and treated her and Seth like she really loved them. Anyone who would take in a 16 year old like her had to be good people. Ava just hoped that she and Seth would be able to stay here for awhile. Ava placed her bag and keys on the island.

"Wow nice place. You must be loaded." Jay said.

"This is my aunts house Jay, not mine." Ava answered. Jay was really grating on her nerves.

"Did Auntie buy you that nice ride?"

"Jay it's none of your business where I got my car but no she didn't buy it for me." Ava answered. "Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"No I'm cool." Jay answered and then looked around like he was bored.

"Good lets get to work we only have an hour and twenty minutes." Ava said firmly.

As Ava walked from the kitchen Jay followed. She suddenly realized they had to go into her bedroom. She didn't want to be alone in her room with Jay especially with no one else in the house.

_We can use the computer in Aunt Maggie's office. Damn it no we can't I don't know her passwords._ Ava thought.

They had reached the door to her room, Ava was still trying to think of another way. Ava was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice how close Jay was to her back until he leaned in, she could feel his warm breath on her neck as he said "I'm not going to bite you."

Ava jumped obviously startled. "I know it, she snapped, I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking?" Jay asked with a grin.

"Nothing, just thinking about our project." Ava lied.

"Well are we going in our not?" he asked. "We only have an hour and thirteen minutes" he mimicked her looking down at his watch. "Lets just get this over with I'm not going to rape you okay" he said irritated.

She gave him the evil eye as she shoved the door open.

"Damn this is girly" Jay said as he stepped in to her room.

The walls were painted a deep purple. Her four poster bed was huge. There was a step to get into it. It was coved in a soft lilac comforter that had flecks of the same deep purple as the walls. There were little pillows covering the head of the bed. Jay wandered why there were so many. Some of the pillows were the same purple colors of the bed. There were some shimmery silver ones too. Silver curtains hung form the posts of the bed and were tied back. Jay had never seen anything like it. The entertainment system had everything. There was a vanity table with a silver covered seat. This room was beautiful. The only thing Jay didn't see was a computer.

"Where the hell is the computer?" Jay asked glaring at her.

"God why did I agree to be your partner?" Ava said, now she was irritated. Ava walked over to a tall chest and opened the doors to her computer. She pulled out her chair and told Jay he could use the setee from her vanity.

Ava had just pulled their project up when Jay announced, "I gotta piss."

Ava just rolled her eyes and pointed to a door on the other side of the room. "There it is" she said.

"Thanks" Jay said. He walked into the bathroom and unzipped his pants. "JAY!" Ava screeched. "Yeah" he said calmly. "Close the door!" Ava screamed but it was too late he was already going.

"Your disgusting" she said when he came back to sit beside her. He just smiled at her.

They had been working for almost an hour when the phone rang. "Hello" Ava answered.

"Hi sweetie, are you about done?"Maggie asked.

"We probably have about 15 min. and we should be. Why?"

"We are going to have to come on back home."

"Is something wrong?" Ava asked worried. Jay looked at her he could hear the panic in her voice.

"No sweetie nothings wrong. Seth just needs a change of clothes."

"Why?" Ava asked. "

Trust me when I say you don't want to know." Ava laughed. Jay could see the tension leave her body.

"Okay, she said, I'll see you soon." Ava hung up and looked to Jay who was staring at her. "Look you have to go. I'll finish this up." He was still just staring at her.

"What" she asked.

"Your beautiful." He said simply.

Their eyes locked. He was leaning so close to her he could tell she was holding her breath. She could feel his breath against her lips when his phone rang.

"WHAAAAT" he yelled into the phone.

Ava shook her head as if to break his hold on her. "What the hell am I doing? I'm I really so stupid to fall for this crap again? No not again" she said to herself as Jay continued to yell at whoever called.

"Alex I told you I had stuff. You will see when I get there don't call me again." He just hung up.

He looked up at Ava who was now pacing the room. He stood and walked towards her, before he could get to her, she stopped looked at him and said, "You need to leave now"

"In a minute." He said as he reached for her. "NO! Leave now."

"Whatever" he said as he stomped out of her room slamming the door behind him.

Ava fell across her bed and began to cry. _He's right about me. I am a slut_. She thought as the tears began to fall.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I forgot to do this on the other chapters.

Ava walked into school the next day dreading her first class. Her first class meant she would have to see Jay again. Last night after a lot a crying and beating herself up, Ava decided she would just have to tell Jay she wasn't looking for a boyfriend. Unfortunately Ava didn't know Jay already had a girlfriend, and she was about to meet her.

Alex walked up behind Ava and gave her a hard shove. Ava was rattled and turned to see who pushed her.

"What's your problem" she said to the dark haired girl now in her face.

"You're my problem bitch" the girl spat at her and gave another shove.

Ava almost lost her balance this time. "What did I do to be your problem?" Ava asked annoyed.

"You're the STUFF Jay had last night right?"

Suddenly, Ava remembered the phone call Jay got last night when he said he had stuff. "Look nothing happened with me and Jay last night we just did homework." Ava tried to answer calmly.

"Oh yeah right, do I look stupid to you? Jay doesn't do homework." Alex yelled and pushed Ava again.

"Look I did homework with Jay that's it. I don't really care if you believe me or not but push me again and I'm going to push back." Ava gritted the last part through her teeth.

Ellie walked up and grabbed Ava's arm just as Alex pushed her again. "Let her go Ellie, mind your own business." Alex screamed at Ellie.

"Leave her alone Alex it's her second day here do you really think she slept with Jay on her first day?" Ellie asked. "Ellie, why are you taking up for little Miss Perfect? What is she your new best friend?"

"Alex just leave her alone."

"Ellie I don't need your help." Ava said and then looked at Alex. "I don't want your boyfriend and I don't sleep with guys I've knownten hours and have spoken less thantwenty words to."

Alex just stared at her trying to decide if she was telling the truth or not. "Whatever princess, she said finally, but watch your back and stay away from Jay."

Ava just turned her back on Alex and walked away with Ellie.

"Okay so what was that?" Ellie asked trying to keep up with Ava.

"She pushed me I didn't do or say anything to her. I can't help it if she is a psycho." Ava said.

"So what, were you a badass at your old school?" Ellie asked with a smile. Ava wasn't exactly what she thought.

."No I'm just not taking crap off people when I don't deserve it." Ava answered. I gotta go Ellie. See you later?"

"Sure I'll be around." Ellie answered.

Ava walked into MI class and breathed a sigh of relief. Jay wasn't in class. She turned in their project and sat through another boring lecture.

As Ava walked into the caf Paige motioned her over to her table. "Hey there sexy." Paige greeted Ava. "Where were you yesterday at lunch? I was going to make intros then."

"I just looked around and tried to find out where all my classes were. I so hate being lost."

"Well Hun one of us could have showed you to your classes."

"It's cool I found them." Ava answered a little shyly. She didn't really like being the center of attention.

"Kay Hun let me introduce everyone."

After lunch Ava had a lot of names to remember. Including Jimmy who was going with her to her next class, he would be easiest because he was in a wheelchair. That kind of set him apart. He seemed very sweet.

"Let me try to get this straight, Ava said as they made their way to class. You go out with Hazel right?"

"Yeah and Hazel and Paige are best buds." Jimmy answered.

"Okay and Marco?" Ava said moving on.

"What about him?" Jimmy asked.

"Who does he date? How does he fit into the group?"

"He's not going out with anyone now. He did date Dylan, Paige's brother, but they split after Dylan went to University. Marco, Me, Craig and Ellie have a band called Downtown Sasquatch."

"A band, cool." Ava said with a smile.

Jimmy smiled back and said, "Don't say that until you have heard us."

"I would love to hear you guys play." Ava said as they went through to door of their next class.

The rest of the day Ava was passed off to different people to help her get around to her classes. Marco invited Ava to join everyone afer school at the Dot, as they were leaving the last class of the day. "Sorry but I have to get home. Maybe another time."

"Okay sure." Marco said a little disappointed.

"Hey she not going?" Ellie asked as she walked over to Marco's locker.

"No she said she had to get home. So how are you?" Marco asked. He couldn't help but worry about Ellie. She was his best friend and he knew she missed Ash. He knew she missed Sean too. Even if she told him and everyone else she was over him. Best friends just know.

"I'm good. Can I talk to you about something?" Ellie asked a little nervousness in her voice.

"Sure love, whats going on?" Marco was a little afraid of what he might hear. "Please don't let her be cutting again." he thought to him self as he waited for her to work up her nerve to tell him what was going on.

"I'm "

Then she was iterupted.

"Hey you two. Let's go! Paige is out front waiting for you." Hazel said.

Marco looked at Ellie who said "Let's not keep Paige waiting."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything!

As Ava pulled into her aunts drive she saw Jay's orange civic. "Oh god no, like this day hasn't sucked enough!" Ava muttered to herself. She jumped from her car and ran in the house. Her aunt Maggie and Jay were sitting at the kitchen table. They both looked up at her surprised by her sudden entrance.

"Hey sweetie" Maggie said with a smile.

"Hey, where's Seth." Ava asked nervously.

"He's in his room laying down Ava . Don't worry everything is fine." Maggie answered.

"So when do I get to meet this Seth dude?" Jay asked.

"Jay what the hell are you doing here?" Ava asked ignoring his question.

"I heard about Alex's little performance today." He said as an explanation while looking at his hands.

"Not a big deal but that still doesn't tell me why you're here." Ava snapped at him. He was the reason she already had an enemy, so she didn't feel sorry for him and his little sad look.

"I'm sorry she hit you okay!" he snapped back. This girl was really trying his patience. Not that it took much.

"She didn't hit me Jay, she just pushed me. It was nothing."

"Who hit you?" Maggie broke in worried.

"No one hit me Aunt Maggie. Jay's girlfriendjust pushed me." Ava said looking at Jay. She was beginning to get tired of answering the same question and was starting to get attitude.

"Jay you're the reason I got pushed in the first place, you need to go."

"I said I'm sorry" he said trying not to get mad.

"I know you did its fine you just need to go." Ava said. She turned and started up the stairs to see Seth. She could hear Maggie telling Jay to go. _Good_ she thought _Now she won't let him in anymore. So now I don't have to worry about seeing him._

Jay got behind the wheel of his car and slamed the door. "Why do I even try?" he said to himself. "Nice girls just don't get me. I should have learned my lesson with Emma. I thought she was different but she's just like the rest of them. Well maybe Alex will want to see me tonight."

Ava heard his car racing down the driveway. "Why do I always get mixed up with the wrong guys?

"Any guy could turn into the wrong guy. No matter how perfect her seems in the begining." Maggie said.

"Yeah I guess but its just not fair." Ava whined.

"Honey love will never be fair."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything!

Ava couldn't believe she had been at Degrassi for almost a month. As the days and weeks past Ava really began to find her place. She, Hazel and Paige had become really close. She and Jay just pretended the other didn't exist. She and Ellie were friends not close but they both hung out with the same people so they got along.

Ava had heard all the stories about how Jimmy was put into the wheelchair. She knew that Spinner and Jay had played a part in putting him there.

Ava felt a little sorry for Spinner, he really seemed to be trying to make things right with Jimmy. Jimmy didn't want to listen to his ex best friend.

Ava had heard that Jay had lost his girlfriend Alex, because he was a cheater.

Spinner and Jay were both lucky to be back in school. Ava heard they had to spend the summer in summer school. What a sucky way to spend the summer. But then again Ava's summer wasn't exactly great. In fact it was awful. She guessed they all had that in common they all had a bad summer. Unlike Jay and Spinner Ava's life was looking up. But if her secret got out would it all change?

Ava walked into the caf and straight to Paige's, and now her table. She sat between Craig and Paige.

"Hey there Hun'' Paige beamed at her .

"Hey" Ava returned with a smile.

"Well have you heard the news?" Paige asked.

Ava could tell Paige was about to burst to tell "the news". Marco and Ellie sat down across from them. Marco who loves to gossip as much as Paige, said "What news?" with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Well, Paige began, Liberty is prego"

"What?" Craig finally joined in on the conversation.

They all looked at Paige in disbelief.

"Where did you hear that?" Marco asked looking at Paige as if she were crazy.

"Do you doubt me?" Paige asked annoyed at everyone.

"Paige you have to admit that does seem a little far fetched. I man Liberty Van Zandt." Marco said still not sure if he should believe Paige or not.

"I heard J.T. and Liberty arguing about it in the library earlier." Paige announced feeling good about surprising everyone.

"Wow, that's scary can you imagine what J.T. and Liberty would spawn?" Craig said with a smile.

"Craig that's not funny" Ellie said.

"Ellie don't get so weird. What are you Liberty's new best friend." Paige asked with a smirk.

"No that's just mean." Ellie said.

"No Hun it's not mean it's funny." When Ellie didn't respond Paige went on to say more. "I just don't get it, how can any one make the mistake of getting pregnant. I mean there are too many forms of birth control today. No one should be so stupid. No offence Craig." Paige said as an after thought.

"Sure" he said as he rolled his eyes.

Ava kept her eyes on Ellie through Paige's rant. Ava could see Ellie's body tense and then she watched her stand. Her hands were clenched into fists at her side.

"Paige, why don't you just shut your stupid ignorant mouth? You know nothing about what she is going through." Ellie said with a quiver in her voice. Then she ran out.

Paige threw her hair over her shoulder and said in a huff, "What the hell is up her ass. It's not like I was talking about her."

"I'm going to check on her." Ava said without looking at Paige.

Out in the hall Ava looked for Ellie. She had disappeared. Ava walked into the washroom, she could here Ellie trying to quite her crying. "Ellie" Ava said softly.

"What do you want?" Ellie asked shakily.

"Ellie are you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm peachy. I always cry in the washroom for no reason."

"El, come out of the stall. Please."

The door swung open with a creak as Ellie walked to the sink and splashed her face with water.

"How far along are you?" Ava asked as she watched on.

"I think you have me confused with Liberty." Ellie said with a smile on her lips that didn't reach her eyes.

"Ellie no one gets that upset over someone they hardly know getting talked about. Obviously Paige running her stupid mouth bothered you." Ava said trying to get Ellie to talk to her.

"You don't know what your talking about, why don't you just mind your own business and run on back to tell Paige what a fool I made of myself so you all can laugh at me now."

"I'm not going to tell Paige anything." Ava said trying to reassure her.

Ellie just stared at her and then at herself in the mirror.

After a few minutes of silence Ava finally said, "Lets get out of here"

"You don't need to walk me back I'm fine."

"Ellie I meant let's get out of school not the bathroom." Ava teased. "Come one El lets go shopping." Ava said trying to convince her.

"Ugh Ava I'm not a girly girl shopper." Ellie said not sure if hanging out with one of Paige's friend was what she wanted to do.

"Well you can pick the stores we go in. Come on El" Ava begged.

"Okay, Ellie gave in, let's go!"

"YAY shopping!" Ava said clapping.

Ellie just rolled her eyes. "Don't make me regret this." She said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Own nothing!

Ava started the car as Ellie climbed in. "What are you listening to? I think our first shopping spot should be to a music store." Ellie teased.

"Ellie are you making fun of my tunes?" Ava asked like she was crushed.

"Uh yeah, I am."

"Come on El I'm a country girl so I listen to country music." "

Okay Ava seriously I don't think I can stand much more of this."

"Okay we'll just chat, so how far along are you?"

Ellie didn't answer she just reached down and turned the music back on. Ava turned it back off and then said, "Its okay you can tell me."

"Will you just stop?" Ellie yelled.

Ava took a deep breath and exhaled. "So, you hungry?" Ava asked as if the past few minutes hadn't even happened.

"Yeah I could eat. I didn't get to finish my lunch."

The two girls walked into the Dot and took a seat close to the front window. A girl with black hair, black nails and black make-up walked over to their table. "I'm Summer I'll be your waitress what do you want to drink." She asked in a monotone voice.

"I'll have water." Ava said.

"I'll take a strawberry milkshake." Ellie said.

"Not so sure Summer is the right name for her." Ellie said as the waitress walked away.

Ava giggled. "Why not? She is so bright and cheerful." Ava returned.

"Here are your drinks. What else do you want?"

Ava and Ellie looked at each other and smiled. "I'll have a chef salad" Ava said and then looked at Ellie.

"Well Summer, I feel like having a cheese omelet, orange slices and onion rings. Oh and I'll need another shake." Ellie looked up from her menu to the stares of both Ava and Summer.

"What?" She asked confused.

"That's gross man. But you're the one who's gotta eat it." Summer said before walking away.

"You still going to say you're not pregnant?" Ava asked with a smirk.

"Look Ava, Ellie paused and then said, you know what your right I am. Okay you happy?"

Ava was surprised. She didn't really think Ellie would tell her. "Have you been to the doctor yet?" She finally asked.

"No"

"Do you know how far along you are?"

"I don't really know, I guess about 3 or 4 months." Ellie answered. She was glad Ava had finally gotten her to admit it. Being pregnant is hard to keep to yourself.

"El I know you know this but you really need to see a doctor."

"I know I know." Ellie sighed.

"I know you are not going to like this question but..."

"Then don't ask it" Ellie interrupted.

"But, Ava went on ignoring her, does the father know? I mean I didn't know if you were dating anyone or not." Ava said tensely.

"Butt out." Ellie said hatefully and then stood to leave.

"Ellie don't go come on and eat I'm sorry I won't ask anything else."

After Ellie sat back down Ava said, "When we're done here I want to show you something."

"Whatever" Ellie said.

Ava pulled into her Aunts drive. _I don't believe I'm going to do this!_ Ava thought to herself. Once inside Ava introduced Ellie to her Aunt.

"School let out early? " Maggie asked.

"No, Ava answered, we just need a little break. Ava smiled hoping her Aunt wouldn't chew her out.

"Ava we are not going to make this a habit right?"

"No it's not going to be a habit. Where is Seth?" Ava asked changing the subject.

"Laying down babe. He's fine."

"I'm going to let Ellie meet him."

"Oh" Maggie said a little nervous for Ava.

Ellie followed Ava upstairs and to the 3rd door on the right.

"Who is Seth? A dog, cat, snake?" Ellie asked.

"Not exactly" Ava said as she pushed the door open.

Ellie stepped into the room and was shocked. "It's it's ahh."

"It's a nursery" Ava finished for her.

"What are you pregnant too?" Ellie asked. She had barely gotten the word out when she heard it. It was a soft wail that was only getting louder. Ellie watched as Ava leaned over the crib and picked up a very small baby.

"Ellie this is my son Griffin Seth. We call him Seth."

Ellie slowly walked over. "Wow, she said in a whisper. He's so tiny how old?"

"7 weeks" Ava answered.

"Are you telling me you had 3 week old baby when you started to Degrassi? I can't believe it." Ellie said as she thought this day couldn't get any stranger.

"I know I wasn't really supposed to go back so early but I wanted to start with everyone else. So I went a little early." Ava explained.

"Why is he still crying?" Ellie asked.

"Well, Ava smiled, I'm sure he is hungry and I bet he needs a diaper change."

"Ohh" Ellie said.

Come on Ellie lets go get Sethie pooh a bottle" Ava said after she had changed Seth, who was now in full scream.

Ellie just watch Ava a little amazed as she talked to the screaming baby while she readied a bottle. "How are you not going crazy?" Ellie asked.

"I know he's just hungry and will stop as soon as he gets what he wants." Your such a little man she said to Seth as she put the bottle to his mouth. Seth took the bottle eagerly and was suddenly quite.

"Wow I am officially freaked out. You are not who I thought you were." Ellie said to Ava.

"Is that good or bad?" Ava asked nervously.

"No it's cool just unexpected."

"Ellie can we not tell anyone about Seth. I'm just not ready for everyone know I'm a mom yet. I'm still getting use to all this my self."

"Okay" Ellie said looking at Seth.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own it!

The next morning Ellie woke up early. She didn't sleep well. She knew today she had to call the doctor. She got up and went to the bathroom. Ellie had been lucky so far she hadn't had any morning sickness. In the beginning she did gag brushing her teeth every morning but she really couldn't complain.

Ellie showered, dried her hair and did her makeup. She started to get dressed in the clothes she had laid out the night before. When Ellie pulled on her pants she could tell they didn't feel right.

"There is no way!" Ellie muttered to herself as she tried to button her jeans. "It's only been a week since I wore these last" Ellie said to her reflection.

After twenty minutes of searching Ellie finally found a skirt she could button. She picked up the phone dreading the call she was about to make.

"Dr. James Stevens's office" a professional voice on the other end said.

"Uh hi. I…I need to uh make an appointment." Ellie said nervously.

"What kind of appointment do you need?" The voice asked.

"I don't really know. I'm pregnant…I think and I haven't seen a doctor yet."

"When was the first day of your last period?"

Ellie was really uncomfortable talking to a stranger about this. "Um I'm not really sure its been several months." She finally choked out.

"Can you give me a guess as to how may months?' The voice asked.

"Three or four I guess." Ellie answered.

"Okay let me look at today's schedule. Your in luck we had a cancellation for 9:00 this morning. Can you be here in an hour?"

"So soon?"

"Yes you really need to be checked and start on some prenatal vitamins."

"Okay I'll be there." Ellie said hoping Ava could still take her.

"Your name please." The voice asked.

"Ellie Nash."

"Okay Ellie we'll see you soon."

Ellie hung up and immediately called Ava.

"Hello" Ava answered the phone.

"Ava, do you still want to take me to the doctor?" Ellie asked in a rush.

"Who is this?" Ava teased.

"Ava it's me Ellie"

"I know El I'm just kidding. Of course I'll take you. Did you get an appointment?"

"Yeah, it's in an hour"

"Wow that was quick. Well I'm ready how but you?"

"Yeah I'm ready too." Ellie said.

"Give me directions and I'll come on over and we can get breakfast before the appointment."

After breakfast Ellie and Ava walked into the doctor's office. They were a little early. "So Ellie you have a hard decision to make. Have you thought about what you are going to do?" Ava asked.

"What do you mean?" Ellie said not really paying attention.

"Well have you thought about if you are going to have the baby and if so are you going to keep it?"

"I don't think I can not have it you know?" Ellie asked unsure.

"I know Ellie, I felt the same way. Well what abut keeping the baby. Do you think your parents will support you?"

"Ellie Nash" the nurse called from the door before Ellie could answer.

Ava smiled and gave Ellie's hand a squeeze. "I'll be right here" she said.

When Ellie came out she was pale and looked like she was in shock.

"How did it go?" Ava asked as she put an arm around Ellie's shoulder and led her out to the car.

"I'm four months pregnant. That's 16 weeks. He said in a few weeks I can find out if it's a boy or girl. I heard the heartbeat Ava it was so fast." Ellie was rambling.

"Ellie is everything okay with the baby?" Ava asked trying to get Ellie to listen to her.

"I'm keeping it." Ellie blurted out.

"Okay El, did everything with baby look good?" Ava asked again.

"He said the baby was fine and healthy." Ellie said with a smile.

"Ellie are you alright? I know this is all overwhelming." Ava asked.

"I'm okay a little scared but I actually feel better about all this now." Ellie said surprised by her feelings.

"I do have one problem though." Ellie said remembering how tight her skirt was.

"What is it Ellie?" Ava asked worried.

"My clothes don't fit anymore. Ava don't laugh. I'm serious. I don't have the money for more clothes. I don't think my mom will by me any either." Ellie said begining to worry again.

"Ellie are your parents going to support you in this?" Ava asked

"My dad's in Iraq and my mom and I barely speak. She is a recovering alcoholic and I just don't trust her any more." Ellie said with sadness in her voice.

"Ellie it will be hard without your parents help but I promise you can make it. It's going to be alright. I have tons of maternity clothes you can have. So don't worry about that anymore. Let's go to my house now and we can go through them and find you something to go to school in that's not so tight." Ava teased while looking Ellie up and down as she said it.

"Shut up!" Ellie said feigning hurt feelings. "Thanks Ava for everything."

"Your welcome." Ava said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Degrassi. Big surprise right.

Ellie was standing in the middle of Ava's floor. Clothes were everywhere. "I can't wear this" Ellie complained.

"What's wrong with that outfit?" Ava asked getting irritated with Ellie. "That is like the tenth thing you have tried on. You're starting to give me a complex about how I dress. It's not like those clothes are all goofy looking. I made sure my clothes were cute even when I was big as house."

"Nothing is wrong with it. We just don't have the same style you know. And it makes me _look_ pregnant."

"Newsflash Ellie you are pregnant."

"I just don't want to broadcast it to everyone okay. If I wear this they'll know for sure." Ellie said staring at her reflection. "I don't normally care what people think about me but I don't know this is just so huge. I just don't want to listen to the whispers and answer a bunch of questions people shouldn't be asking." Ellie said with a sigh.

Ava looked up from giving Seth his bottle. She began to pat his back trying to coax a burp from him. _She's miserable_ Ava thought to herself when she saw the look on Ellie's face.

"Ellie here wear these jeans. And the shirt you had on this morning and just keep your jacket on. But you are going to have to tell people. This is only going to get bigger!" Ava said as she patted Ellie's growing bump.

"Fine lets go I'm going to tell Marco first. No wait I should just tell Paige then she can tell everyone else." Ellie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Ellie it's going to be okay. Just tell your closest friends and everyone else can figure it out for themselves."

"That shouldn't take long." Ellie said this time she patted her bump.

As they reached the front steps of Degrassi Ellie stopped. "Ava I really don't want to go in there."

"Ellie we only havethree classes left it'll be okay. Come on." Ava said pulling Ellie into the building.

When they got inside everyone was running around trying to get ready for the next class.

"Hey you two. Where have you been all day? Ellie are you okay? I tried to call you like a billion times last night. Why didn't you call me back?" Marco asked.

"I've got to go get my notes for Biology I'll see guys later." Ava said with a smile and walked away leaving Ellie alone.

"I had a lot going on yesterday." Ellie answered Marco but didn't look at him.

"I know" Marco interrupted. "Paige was pissed for the rest of the day. It was so funny. But I think she'll get over it." Marco said. He could see that Ellie was upset about something. They may not be as close as they use to be but she was still his best friend and he hated knowing something was wrong with her.

"Marco I'm pregnant" Ellie blurted it out like it was nothing. She could have been saying, Marco call me, it rolled off her tongue so easily. Ellie was surprised by how easy it was. It was like those three words made the fear disappear. She had said it. She hadn't said it out loud at all. Even with Ava she had just agreed she never said the words. But saying was different. She was beginning to feel like her old self again. Let them talk she didn't care.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Degrassi but someone told me I should say I do own Ava, Seth and Aunt Maggie. So I said it!**

**A/N Thanks everyone that has reviewed my story. It really helps motivated me to write more. So keep up the reviewing!**

Marco just stared as Ellie walked away with his mouth gapping. "Ellie wait, Ellie" he finally recovered

Ellie slowed so he could catch up. "Yeah?"

"El…Wow um I'm just not real sure what to say. Uh you're pregnant. Are you positive?" He finally got out.

"Yeah I went to the doctor this morning."

"Well what did he say?" Marco asked worried.

"He said that I should be having a baby in late March." Ellie said with a smile. _He is taking this well. _She thought.

"No wait back up HAVING? You're not going to have this baby El? Don't be stupid think of you future." Marco pleaded with her.

"Marco, I'm not only going to have my baby but I'm going to keep it too. So deal. You don't have to like it but it's my decision and I don't need you questioning me." With that she walked to class.

After her last class Ellie was waiting by her locker for Ava. She had to get her old too small pants from Ava's house so Ava said she would give her another ride.

Ava was late because she had to talk to Mr. Armstrong about a make-up test.

Marco saw Ellie and walked over. "Can we talk?" He asked.

"I think I have talked to you enough for one day." She said without even looking at him.

"Come on El. I'm sorry okay. You're right it's none of my business what you do." Marco apologized.

"Did you not just hear me say I don't want to talk to you? Bye Marco." Ellie said and started to walk home.

Ava's cell phone rang just as she was walking out of Mr. Armstrong's class. "Hello" she answered.

"Hey it's me."

"Hey! I haven't seen you all afternoon El. So how did it go with Marco?" Ava asked hoping for Ellie it went well.

"It sucked hard. I can't believe I actually thought my BEST FRIEND would actually be happy for me."

"Oh Ellie. What did he say exactly?" Ava asked disgusted.

"Well let's see. He said I was stupid to have and keep my baby. Then he implied I'm not going to have a future. Isn't that just lovely?" Ellie asked sarcastically.

"Ugh what a dick. I'm so hating him at the moment. Where are you anyway? I thought we were going to meet at your locker but your no where in sight."

"Marco happened!" Ellie yelled.

"What do you mean? What did he do? Ava asked. Now she was getting really pissed.

"He didn't do anything. He just came up wanting to talk. He tried to apologize but I didn't want to hear it so I started waking home." "

"God El I'm so sorry he was an ass. I'm leaving school now I'll call you later kay?"

"Alright, talk to you later."

As Ava stared to her car she saw Marco talking to Jimmy in front of the school. "Can I talk to you?" Ava asked. Not waiting for a reply she pulled him away from Jimmy. "What the fuck is you deal?" Ava yelled at him.

"Ava calm down. What are you talking about?" Marco asked surprised.

"Please! What you don't recall crushing Ellie feelings? Ava spat.

"I tried to apologize okay. I can't help it if I think she is screwing up her life." Now Marco was yelling.

"You make me sick. You can't even begin to imagine what she is dealing with right now. You should try to help her not belittle her. I would hate that to know that someone I call my best friend would treat me like shit when I was in trouble."

Ava left Marco standing alone. Jimmy rolled up beside him.

"Damn! What was that?" Jimmy asked with a chuckle. She just went off on you man."

"No kidding Jim thanks for clearing that up for me. I gotta go I need to talk to Ellie."

"Hey wait aren't you going to tell me what Ava was screaming at you for?" Jimmy asked.

"Um no I'm not. Bye Jimmy."

As Marco waked away Hazel walked up. "Hey baby" she said and gave Jimmy a kiss.

"Hey sweet thang. He returned. You just missed Ava bitch Marco out. It was so funny." Jimmy said with a laugh.

"What? Why?" Hazel's interest was peaked. She thought Ava and Marco got along good.

"I don't know he wouldn't say."

"Well I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later." Hazel said with a shrug. _I'll have to tell Paige about this she find out what's going on. _Hazel thought to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Degrassi!

An hour after Ellie got home she had just sat down at the kitchen table with a snack when her mother walked in.

"Hey Ellie." She said. "Oh your eating I was going to make dinner for us."

"I'm just having a snack Mom." Ellie replied void of any emotion.

"That's some snack." Mrs. Nash said looking at the huge sandwich and heap of grapes on Ellie's plate. "You may not want dinner."

"Mom I'll eat dinner okay. I've just been really hungry today." Ellie answered with a chill in her voice.

"Okay Ellie. I just want you to eat right. We have to take care of ourselves for Daddy."

"Please! I have been taking care of myself. Just because your not drinking RIGHT NOW doesn't mean you can just go back to being my mother." Ellie spat.

"I'll get it!" Her mother said trying to escape her daughter's venom. She knew Ellie was right. But she had to try. Ellie needed to know she loved her. _I'll just have to be patient _Mrs. Nash thought as she opened the door.

"Hi Marco" Mrs. Nash said with a smile.

"Hi" Marco returned but no where near friendly. "Can I talk to Ellie?"

"Of course. Please come in. Can I get you something to drink?" She asked trying to make a good impression on Marco. _Maybe he can help me get Ellie back_ she thought.

"No thanks. Is El in her room?" Marco asked trying to get away from the woman. Just looking at her made him sick to his stomach.

"No. She's in the kitchen. Go on back."

"Hey El." Marco said from the doorway.

Ellie let out a big sigh and said "Marco what are you doing here? It's not like I've been hinting about it. I said CLEARLY I don't want to talk to you."

"Ellie, just give me a few minutes. Please." He pleaded with his friend.

"Fine Marco lets hear it. I really can't wait for this."

"Ellie, I'm sorry. Here" he said as he reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a book and handed it to Ellie.

Ellie took the book from Marco. It had an obviously pregnant woman sitting in a rocking chair on the cover. "What to expect when you expecting?" Ellie asked finally looking at him.

"Yeah" Marco said with a nervous half smile. "Ellie, what I said to you today was so not cool!"

"Not cool!" That's an understatement. Marco, I expect that shit form Paige or Hazel but not you."

"I know El. What I said to you…this is hard for me to say. I was being selfish. I thought we were going to University together. Four years of fun you and me. If you go through with this it means our plans are gone. And this morning I was trying to save that. But now I know that I was awful to you. Listen El I'm here for you. What ever you need. If you're sure about doing this I'll be right beside you."

"What's this Ellie Nash crying?' He teased

"It's these stupid hormones. There making me all emotional and crazy. Well crazy in a whole new way." She teased feeling better.

"Hey Ellie you finished with your snack?" Mrs. Nash asked as she walked into the kitchen after changing out of her work clothes.

"Um yeah, Mom." Ellie answered looking away wiping her tears away.

While picking up Ellie's empty plate Mrs. Nash saw the gift from Marco. She dropped the plate and picked up the book.

"Ellie?" She said softly.

"Oh god no. This isn't happening." Ellie muttered under her breath.

"No it's mine Mrs. Nash."

"Yours?"

"Marco no. Yes Mom it's mine. I'm 4 months pregnant. I'm going to have this baby and I'm going to keep it." Ellie said bravely.

"Oh Ellie, this is all my fault." Mrs. Nash cried.

"No Mom it's not."

"If I hadn't drank I would have been home where I could have watched you. I'm so sorry Ellie. I should have been taking care of you. Can you ever for give me? What am I going to tell Daddy?"

"MOM" Ellie yelled trying to stop her mothers rambling.

"There is nothing to forgive you for and I'm going to tell Daddy myself. Mom, do you really think I couldn't have had sex with you home, even if you were sober. This is my mistake and I'll take responsibility for it." Ellie said firmly.

"Marco we're have chicken and rice for diner would you like to stay?" Mrs. Nash asked trying not to think about what she had just heard.

"Uh I…" Marco shuddered looking to Ellie. She shook her head. "Sure sounds great the finished.

_This night has not been what I expected. _Ellie thought to herself a little relieved. She didn't have to worry anymore about telling her mom and she and Marco seemed okay again. _I've still got to break my father's heart though._ And the weight that had lifted was now even heavier.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own it!

Ava's aunt let Ellie in and sent her up to Seth's room.

"Hey" Ellie said softly as she stood in the doorway of the nursery.

"Hey" Ava mouthed. She was rocking a sleeping Seth.

"I'll wait in your room." Ellie said.

"No it's okay I think he's out." Ava answered sounding relieved.

Ellie watched as Ava walked to the crib and laid Seth down.

"Can I peak?" Ellie asked a little unsure.

"Sure" Ava answered smiling.

"He looks so sweet and little." Ellie said softly.

"I know. It's weird how much you can love someone that doesn't even know who you are." Ava answered.

"He knows you. Maybe not your face yet but he knows your voice."

"You think?" Ava asked.

"Yeah I read it online. A baby recognizes its mother's voice from birth."

"Wow! That's cool. So you been reading up?"

"Yeah" Ellie answered.

"Lets go to my room" Ava said when Seth stirred a little.

Ellie followed Ava to her room.

"It's only 8:30 how long will he sleep?" Ellie asked.

"Till about 12:30 or 1:00. Then he'll eat and lie back down then sleep till 'bout 5:00 or so.

"Man that's harsh." Ellie said with a wrinkled nose.

"It's not that bad. He used to get up every 2 hours. That sucked." Now it was Ava's turn to wrinkle her nose.

"Here" Ava said as she walked into her closet. She came out with an arm load of clothes. "Pick what you want out of these. I know you don't like my little cutesy tops but take anything else you want."

"I'm not sure this can be called little." Ellie said holding up silky purple maternity top.

"You have a point there." Ava returned.

"Alright tell me about what happened with Marco." Ava said as Ellie began to dig through the pile of clothes heaped on the bed.

"That actually went well. We talked, he apologized and told me why he reactedthe wayhe did. So we're cool. He even gave me a book."

"What kind of book?"

"Some pregnancy book." Ellie said with a smile. "He said he would be right beside me though all this craziness." Ellie said rolling her eyes.

"That's so great Ellie. Is he…"

"NO!" Ellie shouted before Ava could finish.

"Okay calm down. I know he's gay and all but stranger things have happened." Ava said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Trust me it's physically impossible for Marco to be the father."

"Okay just asking."

"Back to the book" Ellie said trying to finish her story.

"The baby book?" Ava asked thinking the story was over.

"Yes! My mom saw it and now she knows."

"Oh shit." Ava muttered softly.

"No it surprisingly went well too. She blamed herself for awhile but I think she is over that now. She even told me she would tell my Dad for me. But I told her I have to do that myself."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"He'll be home in 2 weeks. I'm just going to wait until than and tell him face to face. I just don't want to do it over the phone or e-mail you know?" Ellie asked still trying to convince herself that would be best.

"Yeah I know what you mean."

"Ava, can I ask you something personal?"

"I guess" She answered a little unsure.

"How did your parents take the news? I mean you do live in Canada now. Did they kick you out?" Ellie asked hoping to maybe relieve her fears a little.

Ava sighed. "That's a long story." She finally said a sadly.

"Well I've got all night. Well actually I've got till 10:00 so I have an hour."

Ava hated talking about why she left home. She hadn't even told her aunt everything. _But Ellie did trust me with her secret. So I guess I can trust her with mine. _Ava thought and then she began her story.

**A/N- Please review. Let me know what if anything you like about my story and let me know what I can do to make it better. I'd also like to hear who everyone wants be the father of Ellie's baby. So let me hear from you. Felicia**


	14. Chapter 14

I still don't own Degrassi. Surprised?

"I found out I was pregnant at about 6 weeks. I told my Dad 2 weeks later. He just said make an appointment. I told himI wasn't ready for that yet. He got really pissed, gave me a month to get ready. By then I was 3 months and decided to have the baby. When I told him, he didn't even look up from his paper. He just said pack. Next thing I know I'm on a plane to Canada to live with his sister that I have never even seen before much less talked to."

"God what an ass." Ellie said mad for Ava.

"Complete ass."

"Why didn't he want you to keep the baby? I know you were young but it was still your choice."

"Keep? He didn't want me to have it period. It didn't matter how old I was he just didn't want to be embarrassed by me. So he sent me here before I started showing. He said if I was stupid enough to get knocked up then I would just have to deal with it."

"God Ava I was hoping your story would make me feel better but damn now I'm dreading telling my dad more than I was before." Ellie said looking a little pale.

"I'm sorry El. But come on did you really think if he was all great with it I would be here?" Ava said laughing. "I didn't mean to make you feel worse. Look my dad was a dick but everything still worked out fine. It will for you to. Besides he has always been an ass. So don't let his attitude make you expect your dad to act the same way. He sounds cool from what I've heard about him. I bet he'll be great. _Please God let that be true_. Ava said to herself. She just hoped Ellie's father didn't put her through what she had to go through.

"I hope your right. But what about your mom, she just let him send you away?" Ellie asked. Her mom was far from perfect but she didn't think she would let her dad send her away.

Ava's face hardened. "She does what he says, she has no mind of her own. When I told them she just sat there with her hands folded on her lap looking at him like she was waiting for him to tell her how to respond. She's like a fucking robot. She makes me want to throw up."

"That sucks." Ellie said not really sure what else to say.

After a few minutes Ellie finally spoke. "But what about now that Seth is here? Don't they just love him? He's so cute how can they resist?"

"They haven't seen him. I don't know if they know he's even here yet. He was 3 weeks early so I don't know if they have figured the dates or not. But they didn't know I was going to keep him. I didn't even know until I was 5 and a half months. The fist time I felt him move I just knew I couldn't give him up."

"You going to tell them?"

"NO! Fuck them. They don't care about me and they sure as hell don't care about Seth. My Dad set me up with that car and sends me a fat check every month so I wouldn't come home before I had the baby. Isn't that sad? My own father paid me to stay away."

"That is awful Ava. Your dad needs his ass kicked. What did he think was so embarrassing about you being pregnant?" Ellie asked trying to soak it all in. Ava's life was like some bad made for TV movie.

"He's rich and a wanna be politician. He couldn't let me make him look bad in front of the whole town. His words were 'If I can't control my own daughter who is going to vote for me to control this town?' So I got the boot." Ava said with a shrug.

"What does he tell people about where you are? I mean what do people think you just dropped of the face of the earth?" Ellie said still trying to grasp the craziness of it all.

Ava laughed a harsh forced laugh and said. "You'll love this. I'm an exchange student in Canada. I don't know what he'll do when I never come home. I don't even want to know what he will say then."

Ellie couldn't help but to laugh so she did and Ava was laughing right along with her.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Ellie said trying to stop laughing.

"Tell me about it. Next thing I know he'll be saying I'm a Mountie and that's why I never get back, I'm just too busy withtracking my man." Ava said rolling her eyes.

Ellie laughed again "Okay so you're rich?"

"No El he's rich."

"What kind of rich are we talking here?" Ellie asked.

"18 Mercedes' dealerships across the state of Alabama rich." Ava answered.

"That's pretty damn rich." Ellie said nodding her head. "So what about Seth's father?" Ellie began.

"I don't think so!" Ava yelled grinning.

"What?"

"I'll tell you about my old flame when you tell me about yours."

"Shit it's 15 till 10. I gotta go." Ellie said changing the subject.

"Nice save Nash. Come on I'll give you a ride home. You can tell me about lover boy later." Ava teased.

Ellie just laughed. "I wouldn't hold my breath."

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews. Keep em coming. Some interesting ideas about the father of Ellie's baby. I still don't know who it is yet. I'm torn. Hope you all liked this I'll update again soon! **

**Felicia**


	15. Chapter 15

I still do not own Degrassi. I wish I did though.

"Okay Haz spill." Paige said into her glittery pink cell phone.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard Ava went all crazy girl on Marco and you and Jimbo were there."

"Paige school doesn't even start for 30 minutes. How did you hear that already?"

"Don't worry your little self with how I heard just explain why I didn't hear it form you."

"Well turn your phone on and you would have heard it from me yesterday. Where were you last night? I call you like 900 times!"

"I might have had a small date with someone who will remain nameless unless you tell what you know." Paige threatened.

"What? You have to tell me now. Who was it?"

"I'm waiting" Paige said like she was bored.

"For what? Come on Paige stop stalling lets hear it. Who?"

"I want to hear about the little Ava/Marco catfight."

"I don't know anything. That's was I was callin you. I knew you could find out."

"Weren't you there?" Paige asked with a huff

"I walked up after Ava and Marco had both already left. Jimmy was there but he said Marco wouldn't tell him what was going on. Happy now?"

"Uh no. Hurry up and come get me so we can get to the bottom of this. I don't want any of my friends being pissy with each other.

"Paige I have been in your driveway for 10 minutes honking the horn." Hazel sighed.

"Why didn't you say so? Never mind." Paige said while snapping her phone shut and getting into Hazel's car.

Ava was standing at her locker getting ready for homeroom when Paige/Hazel attack hit.

"So why did you go all crazy on Marco?" Paige said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Are you talking about yesterday after school?" Ava asked confused.

Paige gave Ava a look that could have set her hair on fire. "Uh yeah hun. As far as I know that is the only time you freaked on Marco."

"It was nothing. Marco said something to Ellie. I just suggested that maybe he should rethink the comments he made. Ellie said he did so I will talk to him later and apologize for jumping down his throat about it."

"Well what did Marco say to Ellie. They are like best friends?"

"You will have to talk to Ellie and Marco about that." Ava said before waking away.

"Sound like someone's got a secret." Paige smiled. "I could really use a good challenge. Let's go find the other two."

"The bell is about to ring you will just have to talk to them later. But you can tell me about your date now." Hazel coaxed.

"Well I don't know if you can really call it a date."

"I don't care what you call it just give me the details." Hazel said impatiently as they walked into class and took their seats.

"Well you know I went to see Dyl after school yesterday." Paige began.

"Yeah. Does this involve a hot college guy?"

"No. Well after I left Dylan's I stopped by the Dot for some dinner. And someone we know was there eating alone too. So I sat with him. We talked a bit then he told me about this band he liked playing at some club downtown so we went. We danced, we laughed, we kissed. But we never really called it a date so I don't know that is what I should say."

"Paige if you made out then it turned into a date."

"I didn't say made out Hazel. I said kissed. It was just one, sweet, innocent kiss. It was soft and amazing." Paige now had a goofy grin spread across her face.

"Paige I want a name now!"

"Craig. Craig Manning." Paige replied with the goofy grin still intact.

"Craig, as in you friend boyfriend, Manning. Hazel said once she finally got her dropped jaw the work.

"Haz, come on Ash is gone to England and she is staying for some guy. He is not her boyfriend any more." Paige's grin was gone.

"Okay so are you going out again?"

"I guess. If he asks."

"It sounds like you two had a great time. I'm sure he will ask."

"Ladies would you like to continue this later in detention?" Mr. Armstrong asked. "Pay attention to the morning announcements." He said sternly after both girls said no.


	16. Chapter 16

I still do not own Degrassi. (sigh)

**A/N- I want to thank everyone for the reviews. Especially BlackRoseOnFire and MrsPatrickStump. Thank you both you always review for me. You don't know how happy you make me when I get an e-mail that you have reviewed. So if you read please, please, please review.**

Paige was really pissed off now. It was lunch and she didn't know anymore that she did that morning. Ellie and Marco were no where to be found and Craig hadn't been at school all day. Now Hazel was fussing over Jimmy and Paige was left to sulk. And that's what she did. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that Hazel had to elbow her twice to get her attention. "Ouch! Watch it Hazel" She snapped and finally look at Hazel who was giving her the shut up sign with her eyes. Paige finally got the hint and looked across from her.

"What?" Marco said around a bite of his cheeseburger.

"Hey hun!" Paige said sweetly. "I have been looking for you all day. Where have you been?"

Marco took his time chewing and swallowing his bite of burger. Paige was looking at him like she was ready to pounce. "Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not afraid to admit it. You're freaking me out."

"Oh nothing. I heard you and Ava had a little spat. I also hear it was over Ellie. So I was just wondering why that would be."

"Um no it wasn't. I wouldn't let her borrow my biology notes. She just freaked." Marco said with a big fake smile.

"Lie much? Obviously not cuz you totally suck at it." Paige said smirking.

"Paige I can't talk about what's going on with Ellie." Marco said hoping she would let it drop. _Yeah right like that's gonna happen. _He thought.

"Sure you can. Come on Marco we always swap gossip" Paige coaxed.

"Sorry Paige. You're going to have to wait to hear this from El." Marco said and got ready for the backlash.

"Hear what from El?" Ellie asked sitting down beside Marco with her tray.

_Thank you God!_ Marco said to himself happy for something to get Paige off of him.

"We'll get to that. But first what the hell are you eating?" Paige said with a wrinkled nose.

"Eww El is that Shelia's goulash?" Marco said disgusted.

"Yeah. It's not that bad. I don't know it just looked good to me. Enough about my lunch. What did you want to ask me Paige?" _So she finally knows. I'm actually surprised it took her this long._ Ellie thought to herself.

"I was just wondering why Marco and Ava were fighting over you? I mean what could Marco have said about you that was so bad Ava thought she needed to butt in?"

"Well I guess that's because Marco wasn't very happy about me having the baby?" Ellie said with a shrug.

"Wait rewind. Baby?" Paige said shocked.

"So that's why you freaked on Paige for talking about Liberty." Hazel said smiling, happy with herself for figuring that out.

"Yep you heard me right I will be having a baby around the end of March."

"Oh my god. I just never expected this from you Ellie. I thought you were smarter that that."

"Yeah me too" Ellie said sadly.

"El I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean it like that. You just kinda caught me off guard. I thought it would be some lame secret like Sean was coming back or something. Speaking of Sean does he know he's going got be a papa?"

"It's not Sean's and I'm not talking about this with you."

"Ellie Sean is the only guy you have dated except Marco." Hazel said trying to make her admit to something.

"Well don't look at me" Marco said quickly.

Ava and Craig finally waked into the caf.

Where have you tow been?" Hazel asked and looked at Paige with a smile.

"Liberty stopped us. Something about helping with yearbook." Ava answered.

Craig plopped down beside Paige and kissed her cheek. After looking at each other for a few seconds they turned to the stares of their friends.

"What's this?" Jimmy asked with a big grin.

"Paige and I went out last night and had a great time. Or at least I did." Craig said and looked at Paige expectantly.

"I did too." She smiled at him.

"Oh my god! What's next?" Marco yelled.

"Yesterday it was Ellie and today you two. Anyone else hiding anything?" Marco demanded.

Ellie immediately looked at Ava. Everyone else's eyes followed.

"No. I don't have any secrets. Sorry to disappoint."

Just then the bell rang. "Well I'm off." Ava said as she practically ran out. Leaving everyone looking to Ellie for an explanation.

"Oh I gotta go pee. Sorry you know pregnancy and all. See you all later."


	17. Chapter 17

I'm not the owner of Degrassi

**It has been two months since Ellie told everyone about the baby. It is now December!**

Ellie sat in the doctor's office waiting for her name to be called. Today was a big day for her. Today she would know if the baby she had been carrying for almost 6 months was a boy or a girl. Ellie was really hoping for a girl. That way if she never told Sean he was a father at least she wouldn't be keeping son from him. You know men are really weird about sons and carrying on their name and all. She was at this appointment alone. She didn't tell Marco or Ava about it because she knew one if not both of them would have wanted to come with. Ellie wanted to do this alone her parents didn't even know about this appointment.

"Eleanor Nash" She finally heard her name called.

Ellie followed the nurse back. They checked her weight and other stats. Then Ellie followed the nurse to an examining room where she was told to strip down to her under garments, don a paper gown and wait for the doctor.

As she sat on the paper coved table, which crinkled with her every move, in her paper gown Ellie thought about all the things that had happened in the past two months. Her dad was home for good. He took the news of becoming a granddad rather well. He wanted to know where the 'boy who got her into this' was. Like she had nothing to do with it.

Ellie had stood her ground with her father, Paige and even Marco. She didn't tell anyone. 'I don't want to talk about it right now' was her new line. So far they were all respecting her but she wasn't stupid she knew it wouldn't last much longer. Soon she would have to tell them. _It didn't kill me to tell them about the baby I'll live through this too. Most people think its Sean's anyway its not like it will be a huge shock. _She thought to herself.

Sean…she still missed him. Sometimes so much she felt sick other times she would go the whole day and not even think of him. Then it would happen. She would feel a tiny foot or elbow give her a nudge and then he would be back. It was as if the life inside of her wouldn't allow her forget its father. This baby was like a piece of him he left behind for her. It was only right he left a piece of himself he definitely took piece of her with him.

"Ellie, hey there. How are we today?" Dr. Stevens asked with a warm smile. Pulling Ellie from her thoughts.

Ellie knew why Ava liked him. He was like a sweet grandfather. He reminded her of Mr. Rogers. Dr. Stevens had always been kind and understanding. He never questioned her about the baby's father and he never seemed to look down on her because of the position she was in.

"Hey Dr. Stevens. I'm doing good." Ellie answered, returning his smile.

"Are we ready to see what we have in there?" He asked patting her belly

"Yes" she answered excitedly.

"Well let me measure you and get the baby's heart rate then you can move into the ultrasound room."

"Okay" Ellie agreed.

After all the necessities were done Ellie was laying on another table with cold gel spread across her abdomen looking at the beating heart of her baby. Tears rolled into her hair. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Okay lets see what we have here." The nurse said. "Okay come on move that little leg baby. There we go. Okay Ellie see that right there." She said pointing at the screen.

Ellie's voice failed her. She simply nodded her head.

"That my dear is most definitely male parts. You're going to have a boy!" She said smiling.

"He's beautiful." Was all Ellie could manage to say.

**A/N Okay guys don't hate me because it's Sean and I know I just threw that out there quickly. Trust me its not going to end in the usual he finds out and runs back way. So please bear with me. And sorry this is short but I just wanted this to be all about Ellie and her feelings about the baby and Sean. I didn't want to add anyone else. In the next couple of chapters we will learn a little more about Seth's dad. I promise to update soon if you promise to review for me. **


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own it.

On the bus ride home Ellie called Ava.

"Hey Ava."

"El, where did you go? You ran once last bell rang."

"I had a doctor appointment." She answered.

"Why didn't you say so? I could have driven you."

"Its okay I kinda wanted to go alone this time. Hey do you think you might be up for a road trip Saturday?"

"I guess where are we going?"

"Wasaga Beach." Ellie answered.

"Isn't it a little cold for a trip to the beach?"

"I'm not going to see the beach. I'm going to see Sean." _And tell him he's going to have a son. _She added to herself.

"Sean? Why? You told Paige it wasn't him." Ava said confused.

"I lied." Ellie said.

"I see. So do you think he'll be okay with a baby?"

"I don't know. But I have to tell him right? What he does with the information after that is his problem."

"I'm glad you feel that way. You just can't guess what kind of reaction you will get to that kind of news."

"Speaking from personal experience I assume."

"Of course. Nothing about my pregnancy was ever easy. Hey I gotta go Seth just woke up."

"Ava wait! I don't want to tell anyone about Sean yet. I want him to hear it from me first okay."

"Of course El. You have been keeping my secret I'll do the same for you."

"Okay thanks. See you tomorrow."

The next day passed quickly for Ellie. It seems that time always speeds by when you're dreading something.

Ava was sitting with Ellie at lunch discussing tomorrow's trip when the others began to trickle in.

First it was Paige and Craig. No one could believe these two were still together. Most of Craig's friends were just glad he seemed to have Ashley and Manny out of his system.. And everyone was glad to see Paige with someone that wasn't a teacher. They really did seem to be happy together.

Next came Marco and Manny, of all people. This was an odd friendship and not expected. No one was sure when these two got so close. But they did have fun together. Shopping and movies. They helped each other forget about their problems.

"Where are Hazel and Jimmy?" Marco asked.

"They left. Hazel said Jimmy had a surprise planned for her this weekend. I think they are on a little trip. All I know is if Hazel's mom calls I have to cover for her." Paige said with a shrug.

"Very romantic" Manny said with a sigh.

Ellie rolled her eyes and turned to Paige and Craig. "What do you two have planned for this weekend?"

"Just hanging out." Paige answered.

"Paige! Come on now we're not just hanging out. We are going to see Jake's band. They are playing downtown tonight and I told him I'd check them out. That way when we play at Whirlwind next weekend he can come see us and maybe bring out some other people."

"Hold up. First who is Jake?" Marco asked.

"He's that dude to works at that music store on 32nd."

"Well that clears it right up. Marco replied sarcastically. Now second, you got us a gig when we haven't practiced in like 3 weeks. Are you crazy?" Marco ranted.

"Marco, don't freak. We can do it. We'll just have to practice everyday next week." Craig said like it made perfect sense.

"Craig I'm not so sure about this." Ellie finally spoke up.

"Come on El not you too." Craig whined.

"Don't you think a bunch of people partying a some club might be a little weirded by big pregnant girl on drums?" Ellie asked rolling her eyes.

"No. I think it will be cool. Its not like you're the only girl that's ever gotten pregnant Ellie."

"Yeah but I don't recall seeing too many displaying it on stage."

"Ellie, hun, you aren't even big yet. And it's not like you'll be standing in front of everyone. You're a drummer hun you sit." Paige said trying to help Craig.

"Fine but this will probably be my last show with you guys."

"You're going to quit?" Now it was Marco doing the whining.

"Well I am going to have a baby in 3 months."

"Ellie that doesn't mean you have to quit something you love." Ava assured her.

"Hey in case you forgot we had the worst time trying to find a drummer when you came along. Don't make us go through that again. Please!" Craig pleaded.

"I'll just have to wait and see." Was all Ellie would say.

"Hey Manny." Liberty said ending the band talk.

"Uh hey Liberty. How are you?"

"Um I'm okay. Listen, she began as she sat down next to Manny, I have a favor to ask you. But if you don't want to do it I'll understand." She finished quickly.

"What is it? Manny asked curious.

"It's only 3 weeks till baby time. JT and I are not on speaking terms and Emma is in her own world right now. I wouldn't ask this of you. But you see, you and Toby are the only friends I have left and I would rather die than have Toby watch me give birth." She said with a shudder.

"You want me to stay with you?"

"Yes I just don't want to do this alone."

"What about your parents?" Manny asked.

"No" was the only answer she got back.

Manny knew Liberty well enough to know it took a lot for her to ask someone for help. She just couldn't let her down.

"Sure. What will I have to do?"

"Really? Great. I'm not exactly sure. I suppose time contractions and cheer me on." Liberty said with a half smile.

"Okay I guess I can do that."

"Can you give me all the numbers where I can reach you? So when its time I can find you quickly."

"Yeah" Manny answered and began to write the numbers down for her.

"Thank you" Liberty said before she walked away.

"Manny are you sure you can handle this?" Marco asked once Liberty was gone.

"Yeah" she answered looking at Craig who broke the stare to look at Paige. "I gotta go" Manny said and walked out.

"Why is it every time we eat lunch someone has to run out?" Paige asked trying to break the silence.

Then the bell rang breaking the very awkward moment. Everyone went to class, each with different question to plague them for the rest of the day.

Paige- _What was that look between Manny and Craig? Could there be something going on?_

Craig- _I can't believe Liberty would ask Manny to do that. Doesn't she know how much it will hurt her?_

Marco- _Is Ellie going to expect me to watch her give birth? Gross, I so hope not. I don't think I want to see that._

Ellie- _Poor Liberty. I wonder why she and JT aren't talking. Please let Sean talk to me when this it all over._

Ava- _Where the hell is Wasaga Beach? Ellie never did say exactly. This Sean guy better be worth a trip._


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own the great Degrassi!

Ellie woke the next morning at 5:20. Ava wasn't going to be there for 2 and a half more hours but she just couldn't get back to sleep. She had been awake at 2:15 this morning, her body was just wound to tight for sleep. She had played several scenes with Sean through her head, each with a different reaction from Sean. She just couldn't help but hope for the 'A baby! Let's get married and live happily ever after' scenario. _Yeah right like that is going to happen_. _It will probably be the 'A baby! Who's is it cuz it sure as hell isn't mine.' _her least favorite scene.

Ellie decide that she had tortured herself enough and went to shower. She let the water pour over her until she began to shiver. She stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body and added another to her hair. _I hope mom or dad don't get up anytime soon and want a shower._ She thought as she walked back into her room to search out something to wear. She had just opened the closet door when the phone rang. She picked it up on the first ring hoping not to wake her parents.

"Hello"

"Hey! You up?" Ava asked.

"I've been up since 5:30 freaking out!" Ellie answered.

"Why girl?"

"Just worrying about it all. I mean I haven't seen Sean in 6 months. He hasn't called, wrote or tried to get in touch with me in any way. I'm just afraid he is not going to be happy to see me. He obviously doesn't want anything to do with me. I just don't want him to feel trapped."

"El you're not trying to trap him, if you were you would have told him as soon as you knew. You're just letting him know that there is going to be a person in this world he helped create."

"I know Ava, I just can't help but spaz."

"I know love. You would be crazy if you didn't." Ava said with a sigh. "Well we're both up. You want to leave earlier?"

"I'm not ready yet."

"What the crap have you been doing? You've been up almost 2 hours."

"I know. I just can't find anything to wear. I don't want to look like a fat cow the first time Sean sees me in months."

"El you are hardly even showing, I don't know how the way you eat, but you look great. Don't fret over it girl."

"I don't eat that much. I haven't even eaten yet this morning."

"El I'm teasing. Get dressssed! I'm on my way."

Ellie hung up and went back to her search.

20 minutes later Ellie was putting the finishing touch on her makeup. She had finally settled on a pair of jeans and a white tank top with a charcoal hooded sweater over it. After checking her profile 50 times she decided if she zipped the sweater you couldn't really see her bump. It wasn't really what Sean was use to seeing her wear but she didn't want him to notice hr growing belly before she could tell him why it was that way.

Her cell rang as she was tying her boots.

"I'll be right down I just gotta leave a note for my parents." Ellie said as she reached the bottom step.

"Kay" Ava replied.

"Where are you off to so early pumpkin?" Ellie's dad asked.

"Daddy! You scared me. I just have to do something. I'll be gone most of the day but tonight when I get home I want to talk to you about 'the boy'. "

"Alright, if your ready." He said a little surprised. She had not been willing to talk about this for so long he was beginning to think she never would be. "You be careful."

"I will. Bye Daddy. I love you"

"Love you too pumpkin." He called after her.

"Hey you ready?" Ava asked a s Ellie slipped into the car.

"Not even, but I don't think I ever will be so lets just go and get it over with. Hey there big boy!" Ellie said noticing Seth in the back.

"I brought him with. I just didn't want to ask Aunt Maggie to watch him after she has had him all week"

"It's cool. The more I'm with him the better. Gives me some practice. And the fact he is just too cute doesn't hurt."

The two girls talked about different small things until they had been on the road for about 45 minutes, then Ava said. "El, tell me about Sean."

"What do you want to know?"

"What does he look like, how did you meet?"

Ellie went on to describe Sean and tell Ava about their meeting in detention.

Ava laughed. "That will be a wonderful story to tell your little one. I met your father in detention."

"Oh yeah, that will be great." Ellie agreed rolling her eyes.

"Okay you know about Sean now at the risk of sounding totally Paige likeSPILL."

"Spill what?"

"Ava, don't even try it. You said you would tell me about your, I believe the term was old beau, when I told you about mine. You know the whole Sean story so now I want to hear the whole, insert name here, story."

"Aright I said I would tell so here is the whole Tucker story."

"Tucker?" Ellie said smiling

"Yes his name is Tucker. Griffin Tucker Samuels the third to be exact."

"Griffin, as in Griffin Seth."

"Yeah I don't know why I did that. I guess I just thought he should have something from his Dad you know?'

"I can understand that." Ellie said.

"When I named him Griffin I was going to call him that but then I just couldn't. Its weird its not like Tucker went by that name. I don't know it just reminds of him too much.

"What does he think about Seth? Has he ever seen him?" Ellie asked.

"Let me just start at the beginning. It'll be easier that way."

"Cool, I'm listening."

**A/N Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. And if you are reading this and haven't reviewed, you know who you are, please please please review. Even if it's just to say ,I like it, or it sucks. Just tell me know you are reading. I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Degrassi!

**A/N Hey guys I know I just updated today but I'm just sitting here bored. My sweetie is here but he laying on my bed watching basketball so I decided to post again cuz I love you all so much. BTW words in italic are flashbacks.**

This is the continuation of Ava telling about Tucker.

"Me and Tucker grew up together. We went to school and church together as long as I can remember. He is the same age as my brother 2 years older than me."

I didn't know you have a brother."

"Yeah, Cameron."

"Cameron. Are you kidding me?"

"No what's wrong with Cameron?" Ava asked a little testy.

"Nothing, that is just Sean's last name. Just kinda strange." Ellie said.

"Well Cam and Tucker played ball together and were best friends so he was always around. Eventually I grew up and he saw me differently, I of course had been crushin on him forever. When I was a sophomore he asked me out and after convincing my brother and begging my dad I got to go. He was really sweet and we had fun. So we went out again. Afterfive dates, very fun but unromantic dates, I started to think he couldn't see past the little sister thing. So I accepted a date from a guy in my grade. We went ice skating of all things but we weren't there for long…

_Ava and Kevin had just stepped on the ice. He was trying to hold her hand but she skated away. He chased after her. Ava looked back to see how close he was. He was nowhere near her. Tucker had him slammed against the glass. And Cameron was just standing there watching. Ava raced up to the boys. She started screaming at Tucker to leave Kevin alone. Then she yelled at Cameron to help her get Tucker off of Kevin. The rink manager came over and kicked them all out._

_Once outside Kevin turned to Ava and said "Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend? I like you Ava but not enough to fight two seniors over you." Then he walked to his car leaving Ava with the two people she wanted to kill. _

"_What the fuck are you two doing? Cameron I told you I was going out with Kevin I know this may surprise you but I don't have to get your blessing about every guy I date. And you, she said turning her glare to Tucker, who the hell do you think you are? Your not my brother and your sure as hell not my father what gives you the right to come in here like that and try to beat my date?"_

"_Ava" Cameron started._

"_What? What flimsy excuse could you have to come here and embarrass me Cameron?"_

"_Ava" this time from Tucker._

"_What" she spat at him._

"_Don't blame Cam. This was all my fault. Cam told me where you were and I ran out. He was just following me."_

"_Why do you care Tucker? We went outfive whole times and the entire time you acted like I was just your little buddy. You didn't even try to hold my hand much less kiss me. It's not your jealous so what is it?" She was screaming at him._

"_Yes damn it, he screamed back, I was jealous okay!"_

"_Tucker you never acted like you really liked me that way. I didn't know." She said confused._

_He didn't say anything he just leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers._

"_Okay I'm outta here. I can't watch this or me and Tucker will be fighting next." Cam said as he walked away shaking his head._

_Ava and Tucker broke apart and laughed as they watched Cameron's retreat._

"_God Ava when I went to your house and Cam told me you were out with some kid I just went off. I couldn't stand to think of you with someone else."_

"_Tucker, why didn't you say something? If I had known you felt his was I would have never said yes to Kevin."_

"_I know I was stupid. Can you forgive me for being such an ass?" he asked giving her puppy eyes._

"_That depends" Ava said thoughtfully._

"_On what?" he asked._

"_It depends on if your going to kiss me again."_

"_I don't think I could not kiss you again."_

"_Well in that case, forget it. Your not forgiven." She said trying not to giggle._

"_You little" he said trying to grab her._

"_Little what?" she laughed trying to keep out of his reach._

"_Little brat" he said as he finally got a grip on her arm and pulled her close._

"_Brat?' Ava said with an evil eye._

"_Yes you're a sweet, funny, amazing, beautiful little brat." Tucker said and then gave her a kiss she would always remember._

"Well it started out good. What happen? But first what does he look like?" Ellie said.

"Well he's tall. Really tall 6'5"

"Damn and what are you 4'?" Ellie asked smiling

"Ha ha you're so funny. I'm 5'2" thank you very much and what are you 5'3"?"

"And a half and don't you forget it."

"He had a beautiful body. He is a football guy so he's in great shape. Dark hair a little shaggy or at least it was the last time I saw him. Green eyes and a scar right above his left eye. He is amazing."

"Are you still in love with him?" Ellie asked.

"Ellie I honestly don't know. I know I shouldn't love him but there is just something about him. I just can't hate him. He hurt me so bad but I just can't hate him."

"Well how did he react to 'the news'?"

"Ellie you may not want to hear this right now."

"That bad huh?"

"It was really bad." Ava answered softly.

"No come on I want to hear it."

"Okay if you're sure."

**A/N the next chapter will start with Ava's flash back. Read and review please!**


	21. Chapter 21

I am sadly not the owner of Degrassi.

**A/N I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Thanks MrsPatrickStump, StorytellerD, and two new guys Greenpeace and forgottenmemory65. Thanks for taking the time to review it really helps me want to write better.**

_Ava and Tucker were sitting on his front porch swing. She had run to his house as soon as she saw the positive lines._

"_Are you sure?" He asked her not wanting to believe it._

"_I guess. The test had two lines. That is positive." She answered not looking at him._

_Tucker pulled her into his arms and began to rub her hair as her head lay on his chest. He could feel her tears soaking into his shirt._

"_What are we going to do?" Ava cried._

"_Abortion Ava. You have to have an abortion. There's no other choice."_

"_What do you mean? Of coarse there are other options." Ava said pulling herself away from him._

"_What do you want me to do? Marry you? You know I love you Ava but we cannot have a baby."_

"_We don't have to get married Tucker. I know we are both too young for that right now but that doesn't mean we can't still be good parents or even give the baby up for adoption."_

"_What about my scholarship? Do you think they are going to give it to me with a wife and baby?" _

"_Tucker I told you I don't want to marry you right now. But we don't have to kill our baby!"_

"_Right now? Yeah you say that but what the hell do you think your Daddy is going be yelling? And I don't even want to think about what Cam would say."_

"_Tucker don't you care at all about the baby?" Ava asked her tears falling freely._

"_Goddamn it Ava" He yelled while standing up and pacing the porch. "I told you to get on the pill Ava. I fucking told you!"_

"_Stop yelling at me Tucker. I told you I couldn't ask Dr. Wheeler about being on the pill. He is like best friends with my Daddy he would have told him. What did you want me to do? I told you to use a condom but no 'It doesn't feel the same. I want to feel you baby'. This is just as much your fault as it is mine. So don't you dare stand there and act like its not."_

"_Are you going to have the abortion?" _

"_I don't know Tucker." Ava said with tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_Well until you do know don't talk to me, don't come around me, don't even look at me." He said softly then walked into his house leaving Ava sobbing on his porch swing._

"I went home that night and decided fuck him. He's not worth my tears. That was the last time I cried over him. I haven't heard anything from him since." Ava said finishing her story.

"This should be our slogan but what an ass! Okay Ava I think you were right. I really did not need to hear that right now."

"El I'm sorry I told you. But hey your dad didn't act like mine did so maybe your guy won't either."

"I hope your right. What about your brother does he know about Seth?" Ellie asked.

"No. I didn't tell him. Daddy didn't want anyone to know that didn't already. I told him Tucker didn't know so it wouldn't be weird if he came over to see Cam. And I really didn't want it to be bad between Cam and Tucker. They were friends before me and I didn't want that to change. They are at college together so I wantedthem to be happy and have fun."

"Girl you love him. After the way he treated you, you still wanted him to be happy." Ellie said.

"Maybe you're right I don't know."

"Where are they going to school?" Ellie asked changing the subject.

"Bama. Tucker got his precious scholarship and is a quarterback for them. Cam didn't go there to play ball. He wants to be a sports journalist so he can write about how fucking perfect Tucker is I guess."

Seth began to cry. He had been asleep for most of the trip but now he was ready to eat. The girls stopped just inside the Wasga limits to fed him and eat.

"Well we're almost there." Ava said to a visibly nervous Ellie.

"Yeah . You ready I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

"Sure "Ava said.

After Seth was strapped in the girls climbed in the car and rode the last part of their trip in silence. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts.

**A/N Okay the next chapter will be the thoughts of Ava and Ellie on the way to Sean's. It will be mature themed. Someone will be thinking about sex! So don't read if you're not comfortable with it. I'll update soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

No! Don't own it.

**A/N Thank you everyone that reviewed. And better late than never BlackRoseOnFire!**

Ava's thoughts were on Tucker. She couldn't help but wonder if he was doing well with school. She wondered how his year with ball had gone. She couldn't bring herself to watch or read anything about football. That was unusual for her she had always kept up with the thing he loved most. She was always there cheering him on. _But maybe he has someone else there cheering for him now. God why can't I just get over him!_

Ellie was deep in thought too. She was thinking of the night she and Sean were together. The night that brought her baby, the same baby who was getting restless on this drive and was letting her know by thumping against her ribs.

_Ellie woke with a start. It had been an awful day. The worst day of her, and a lot of people at Degrassi's, life. It was the day Rick shattered all their innocence. The day Jimmy's life was changed for ever. The day Sean almost lost his life. The day he did lose himself._

_Ellie realized what had awoken her. It was Sean. He was on his knees beside her bed with his face buried in the mattress and his hands gripping her leg just below the knee._

_Ellie sat up and touched Sean's hair. He turned and looked at her. She could tell he had been crying. His eyes were red and his cheeks were still wet. She reached out to him. He took her hand in his and laid his cheek on the back of her hand. _

"_I'm sorry I woke you up." He said after a few minutes._

"_It's okay. Are you alright?"_

"_I just couldn't stay out there another minute. I need you El."_

"_Come here" She whispered holding her arms open to him and sitting up on her knees on the side of the bed._

_He didn't hesitate. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face, this time in her stomach. Ellie kissed the top of his head and then his shoulder. He lifted is head and caught her lips in a deep kiss. When she kissed him back he stood, not breaking the kiss. Elle slipped her fingers into the waist of his shorts and pulled him closer. That was all it took for him. He climbed into the bed with her, laid her back and covered her body with his. They continued kissing while his hands searched out every part of her body that would make her moan into his mouth. Each time he found one of those spots his body tightened in reaction to her. _

_Soon Ellie's red tank top and black boy shorts were tossed on top of his gray boxer briefs on the floor beside the bed.. He hovered over her with his hands tangled in her hair. __He then stopped the kiss and looked right into her eyes. Ellie believed at that moment he could see into her soul. She knew this was right. She knew that she loved him more than she had ever thought was possible._

"_Ellie if you want to stop tell me now. I don't want to do this if you're not ready."_

_Ellie smiled and said "Don't stop Sean. I need you too. Please."_

_He slid his legs between hers. "I love you Ellie." He said just as their bodies joined._

_Ellie screamed out in pain._

"_Be still El, just be still a minute and your body will get adjusted to me."_

"_Okay" she whispered into his neck. And she trusted him then just as she always had._

_That was the first and last time they shared that bed. It was later the next day that he told her he loved her but was leaving her._

_I was there for him but he left me. I guess I just wasn't enough. _She thought trying to hold back tears. She didn't want Ava to see her cry over him. She didn't want to appear weak.

"Okay El this is the street." Ava said breaking Ellie's thoughts. "Do you see the house?"

"That's it, the 4th one on the left." Ellie said as she saw Sean's small house come into view.

Ellie suddenly didn't feel so brave. She swallowed, willing her stomach not to betray her. _I must be crazy. I can't do this._ She thought, and then the life inside of her made the biggest flop she had ever felt. She knew he was probably just reacting to her stress level but then again maybe he knew he was about to hear the voice of his father. Maybe was kicking her butt into gear.

"Okay I'll do it." She said as much to her son as to herself.

Ava parked in the driveway then turned to face her friend. "Ellie it is going to be okay. No matter what he says you will be fine. I'll wait here. If you need me just yell."

"Thank you Ava. I know it seems like I've been saying that a lot but I really do mean it."

"You are more than welcome. Now go on and make Sean's day!" Ava said smiling.

Ellie walked up the three steps to knock on Sean's front door. This was the only time she had ever been on this porch. The last time she was there she waited in the background for Sean's return. After a few minutes she heard someone walking to the door. She braced herself to see him. And then the door opened.

**A/N Hey guys I know this is so short but I wanted to leave you guessing. Review for me, you know you want to.**


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Degrassi

**Thanks everyone that reviewed the last chapter!**

The door opened and Ellie looked into the face of a man that was no doubt Sean's father. He had the same eyes and eye brows. The mouth was also the same.

"Is Sean home?" She finally worked up the nerve to say after they had just stared at each other for a minute or so.

"No." The man snapped.

Ellie was beginning to get very nervous. She really just wanted to run away. Then she remembered who this man standing in front of her was. This was the piece of shit that, with the help of his wife, screwed up the only person who had ever really loved her. All of her.

"When will he be back?" She asked with a much colder tone of voice.

"Girl I don't know who the hell you are but you must not know Sean very well. He hasn't been here in 5 or 6 months."

"What? I was here the day he decided to stay with you." Ellie argued.

"Well he didn't stay. He left here about 2 weeks after he came back. He was too good for me and his mother anymore. So he took off."

"Where did he go?" Ellie asked calmly while her heart was screaming _why didn't he come back to me!_

"Crawled back to his brother." He answered.

"In Alberta?"

"Last I heard that's where they were but I don't really know for sure."

"Thank you" she said and began to back down the steps. When she reached the ground she ran back to Ava's waiting car.

"Well what happened?"

"He's gone."

"Gone where?" Ava asked confused.

"I don't know. He left here and went to his brother. Why Tracker? Why didn't he come to me if this place was so bad? Am I really so awful?" Ellie said as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"El you don't know what happened. You don't know why he left."

"Ava I don't particularly give a fuck why he left, it's where he went that I care about. You know what forget it. I tried now let's go home." She answered viciously wiping the tear away.

"El don't you want to at least try and find him?"

"He doesn't need me anymore and he doesn't need my baby. He has a new life and we just aren't part of it. And that's okay I'm just not going to waste anymore time on him."

"El he still has a right to know." Ava said trying to reason with her friend.

"Oh really. Like Tucker has the right to know about his son?"

"Ellie that's not fair. I gave him a chance to know Seth but he didn't want him. Sean has never had that chance. Don't even try to compare us Ellie you know it's not the same."

"Ava I'm not going to talk about Sean anymore. He is dead to me. I don't ever want to talk about him again."

"What are you going to tell everyone? You were going to tell them the truth, what now?"

"I'm not going to tell them anything. It's really none of their business so I'm going to keep it that way. No one ever has to know. I don't care if they think its Mr. Simpson's I just don't care."

"Ellie that's gross. Come on I'm sure it will all…"

"No Ava. You have been a good friend to me but friend or not I'm done with this topic. I'm going to ask you to never let anyone know who it is. Please."

"If that's what you want El I won't tell."

"Good lets go home." Ellie said with sigh.

The ride home wasn't silent. Seth, as though he felt the tension in the car, cried most of the way home. By the time they got to Degrassi he was hoarse from all the screaming. They had tried to stop along the way but he wasn't even happy being held. Ava just dropped Ellie at home and went home so she could try and settle Seth.

**A/N Hey guys sorry it took so long to get this out. I have just been getting my ass whipped with homework. I'm sorry it's short too. The next chapter will be longer. You know what I want now. Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Degrassi does not belong to me!

Three hours later a very tired Ava who was still holding a screaming baby to her chest let her first tears fall. Her aunt wasn't home. She must have figured Ava, Seth and Ellie would be gone all day instead of a few hours.

Ava didn't know what to do. She was afraid something was wrong with her baby. She didn't even know how to take his temperature. Maggie had done it the only other time, putting the thermometer under his arm. Ava had tried to do it but he just was not going to be held still for that long. Ava's nerves were raw. She laid Seth in his bed and walked into her room and closed the door, trying to close out the cries. Ava picked up the phone and called Ellie. She knew Ellie wasn't feeling great but she didn't know what else to do.

Ellie lay in her bed with the covers pulled over her head. She just ignored her ringing cell phone. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Finally the ringing stopped. But then the house phone rang. Ellie just rolled over and buried her face farther into the blankets.

The ringing stopped then Ellie heard her father calling her from down stairs. When she didn't answer he went up.

"Ellie, baby your friend Ava is on the phone and she is really upset."

"What do you mean upset?" Ellie asked from under the cover.

"Well she is crying. I could hardly understand her."

"What?" Ellie said sitting up and letting the blankets fall.

"Here" he said handing her the phone.

"Ava what is it?"

"Ellie I'm about to go crazy. Seth is still crying and I don't know what to do." She sobbed into the phone.

"Ava its okay I'll be right over." Ellie said jumping up and looking for her boots.

"What is it Ellie?" Her father asked from the door.

Ellie didn't even know he was still there. She was busy thinking that she knew less about babies than Ava did so she didn't know how she could help. But she had to try.

"It's Seth something is wrong. He has been crying nonstop since about 1:00 this afternoon."

"Who is Seth?" He asked confused.

"Seth is, Ellie paused but didn't see a way around the truth, Seth is Ava's son." She said stopping to look at her father.

"Oh" was his response.

Ellie found her shoes and ran down stairs looking for her bag and jacket.

"What's going on?" Her mother asked from the kitchen door.

"Ava's upset because something's wrong with her baby."

"She has a baby? I had no idea."

"That was the point mother. She didn't want anyone to know."

"But what about her parents."

"Hun, I don't think Ellie has time to talk about it now." Mr. Nash said trying to help Ellie out.

"Ellie I'll drive you." Her mother said, "Maybe I can help."

"Whatever." Ellie yelled wanting to get to Ava and Seth.

Ava opened the door and was surprised to see not only Ellie but her mother as well.

"Hey. Has he stopped crying?" Ellie asked.

"No I had tolay him down for awhile. I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Have you checked his temperature?" Mrs. Nash asked following Ava and Ellie up the stairs.

"I tried but he was just too squirmy and I didn't want to hurt him. He has only been sick once before and then my Aunt took his temperature for me. I've never had to do it myself." Ava explained.

The three women had reached the top of the stairs and could already hear Seth's wails. Once in the room Mrs. Nash picked Seth up and put is head to her cheek.

"He is very hot dear. Get the thermometer and I'll help you check him."

"Yes Ma'am." Ava said and went to get it.

Mrs. Nash undressed Seth and left him lying on the changing table.

"Here it is." Ava said handing the thermometer to Mrs. Nash.

"No you need to know ho to do this yourself."

Mrs. Nash guided Ava to put the thermometer under Seth's arm.

"You see you don't need to hold him down totally. Just keep that one arm tight against his side but you will need to keep him form rolling over."

The timer sounded and Ava removed the instrument.

"102.3" She said after looking at it.

"Isn't that high?" Ellie asked

"It's high but not too bad." Her mother answered. "But he is so upset I think you still should call his doctor Ava, just to let him check him out."

"Okay let me go find the number." Ava said and raced down stairs. She got the number from the card in the drawer and dialed.

"Mom that was great. Thanks for helping Ava out."

Mrs. Nash smiled at her daughter and said, "That's what I'm here for"

"Were sorry our office hours are from 8 am to 5 pm Monday-Friday. Please call back during regular business hours. If this is an emergency please go to the hospital."

"FUCK!" Ava yelled slamming the phone down, "It's Saturday."

She ran upstairs and told Ellie and Mrs. Nash that she had to take Seth to the hospital.

"We'll take you." Ellie offered.

"You sure you don't mind?" Ava asked looking and Ellie and Mrs. Nash with pleading eyes as Seth cried and clung to her shirt.

"Of course we will go with you hunny." Mrs. Nash said and gave Ava's arm a squeeze.


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own Degrassi!

They had been sitting in the waiting room for 2 hours, Seth had finally went to sleep. Ellie was looking towards the door when Liberty and Manny walked in.

"Hey what's going on" Ellie said walking over to the two girls.

"Ellie what are you doing here?" Liberty asked with grimace.

Ellie had come over to them so they wouldn't notice Ava and Seth. But she didn't think about what she would say if asked this.

"AHH" Liberty yelled grabbing both Manny and Ellie by the arm.

"Oh my god!" Liberty is having the baby?" Ellie asked.

"What else would we be doing here?" Manny said rolling her eyes.

"But I thought she had a couple weeks to go."

"Well this baby isn't going to wait 2 weeks." Liberty said after the contraction had passed.

"Her water broke at the Dot. Spinner wasn't very happy about having to clean that up." Manny said smiling.

"Do you have to remind me Manny. That was mortifying."

A nurse came and took Liberty and Manny up to the Mother and Baby unit. Ellie told Liberty she would call Emma and Toby and come up in a bit to check on her. After they had gone Ellie ran over to Ava and told her about Liberty being in labor.

"I know I saw them." She whispered trying not to wake Seth.

"They want me to call Emma and eventually they are going to remember that I didn't tell them what I was doing here."

"Ellie I don't care anymore. Tell them why you're here. I'm tired of keeping this secret." She said looking down at her sleeping baby.

"Okay if your sure. Well I'm going to call Emma Nelson. That is on phone call I never though I would be making." Ellie said wrinkling her nose.

"Why? Who is Emma Nelson?" Mrs. Nash asked.

"Emma is Sean's ex. Well other ex I guess I should say." Ellie answered her mother.

"Your Sean?"

"He's not my Sean mother. In case you haven't noticed he left me." Ellie snapped.

"I'm sorry Ellie I didn't mean anything by it."

"Whatever, I'm going outside to make the call."

While Ellie was outside Seth was called back to see the doctor. After 20 minutes Ava and Seth were back out front.

"What is it?" Ellie asked. She had talked to Emma who was on her way.

"He has an ear infection. She gave him an antibiotic and some numbing drops for his ear. She said he should be fine by tomorrow evening." Ava answered with a smile. She looked so relived.

"Oh I'm so glad. Are you girls ready to go?" Mrs. Nash asked.

"Yeah" Ava answered.

"I think I'll wait here and go up and see Liberty." Ellie said.

"Okay I'll see you at home later."

"Bye mom. I'll call you later Ava."

"Alright. Talk to you then." Ava said and turned to face Emma, Toby, Marco and even JT.

"Hey guys" Ellie said stepping around Ava.

"It's okay Ellie." Ava said.

"Who is this cutie?" Marco asked rubbing Seth's head.

"This is my son." Ava answered bravely.

"Yeah sure it is." Marco said smiling.

"No Marco. I'm serious. This is Seth, I haven told anyone but Ellie about him. I just didn't want anyone to know at first but I'm just tired of hiding him." Ava said afraid of the reaction from everyone.

"Well I'm glad he's too sweet to hide." Emma said smiling.

"I hate to ruin this Kodak moment but where the hell is Liberty?" JT asked. He looked very nervous.

"You guys go on I'm going to take Seth home and get his medicine. When my Aunt comes in I may come back."

"Okay" everyone agreed.

"Well this is something." Mrs. Nash said on the drive home.

"What do you mean?" Ava asked.

"Soon our community will have 2 new people. And Seth will have plenty of friends."

"Are you excited about your new grandbaby?"

"I'll admit at first I was not too happy. But now I realize what's done is done. That baby can't help how it came to be. I'm just going to try to love it and spoil it rotten. _If Ellie will even let me see it._ She thought, regretting all she had done to make her daughter hate her.

**A/N Okay guys I posted this early cuz I skipped school today and I'm not going to be home this weekend. I know its not very good but please forgive me. I'm just to excited to write. Why am I excited, you say. Well I got my walking cast on yesterday (YAY) and my parents just left to go out of townfor some wedding (YAY, YAY) so I'm going to spend the weekend with Matt at his dorm (YAY, YAY, YAY). I know you will be very excited for me Julie. Okay so I will try to update for you wonderful people Monday. Much love and please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

Degrassi is not mine.

Everyone was gathered in the pastel yellow and blue waiting area. Manny had just come out to tell them that Liberty was finally in a room. All the necessary paper work was complete and Liberty was now changing, getting examined and settleing in.

"The nurse said Liberty could have whoever she wanted in the room with her until time to push." Manny explained to everyone.

"How long will she have until then?" Toby asked.

"I'm not really sure. I think it's different for everyone." Manny said with a shrug.

JT stood from the blue over stuffed chair he had been sitting in when Manny came in. "When can I see her?" He asked.

"JT what are you doing here? You know she doesn't want you here." Manny yelled.

"Manny I have a right to see my child."

Manny just rolled her eyes and glared at Toby. "Why did you tell him? You know how Liberty feels about this."

Toby looked at Manny with eyes bulging. "What? It wasn't me. I thought Liberty must have changed her mind. The only person I told was Marco and you told me to call him."

"So what Liberty was going to just have the baby and not tell me?" JT asked. Manny could see the hurt in his eyes but she had to do what was best for Liberty. And that was keep him away.

"It wasn't right. I had to let him know." Emma finally admitted.

"God Emma, do you always have to butt into everything? This may surprise you but you don't know what's best for everyone. You don't even know what's good for you anymore."

"What I do is none of your business and…"

Ellie stood just staring at Manny and Emma as they tore into each other with hateful words. She started to back away to the elevator then felt a hand grab hers. She didn't even have to look. She knew who it was.

"This is crazy" she said. Unable to look away form the girls. She always complained about people running to see a fight or slowing down to see an accident but now here she was doing just that.

"Oh god I know. What are you doing here El?"

I could ask the same of you." Was her answer.

"I'm here for Manny. I'm just worried that this is going to be harder for her than she thinks." Marco said.

Ellie could hear the anxiety in his voice. She had come to recognize it easily. She had heard it may times when he was worried about her.

"I don't know I think Manny is much stronger than she gets credit for." Ellie said.

"What about you? Why are you here? He asked again knowing she was trying to avoid answering.

"Morbid curiosity I guess." She finally answered.

"What you want to see the 'spawn of Liberty and JT'? Craig told me to call him and let him know what it looks like." Marco said smiling.

"Marco that's still not funny." Ellie said trying not to smile.

"Why are you here El? You might as well tell me cuz I'm not going to stop asking."

"I was with Ava and Seth when Manny and Liberty came in. I thought I would just hang out and see how this all works. It won't be long and I'll be the one in here."

"You're still so little, sometimes I forget you're even pregnant." Marco said with a slight smile.

It was still hard for him. He didn't want this for Ellie. She deserved mort than being an unwed teenage mother. And where was the guy in this. Was it Sean? Is that part of the reason he left?

"Well we better break those two up before we get kicked outta here." Ellie said breaking through his thoughts.

"I guess your right Liberty is going to need Manny." Marco said walking over the Manny and Emma. "Guys come on. This isn't the time for this. Many, Liberty needs you. This day is about her. You two just need to get over yourselves and remember that." Marco said surprising both girls.

"Amen" Toby said. He hadn't moved. He, like Ellie, had been absorbed with the argument.He hadn't noticed JT walk away. No one had seen him go.

JT stood outside the door he had seen Manny come out. He was almost afraid to open it. No, not almost. He was afraid. Afraid of how Liberty would react to seeing him there. He couldn't believe that she was going to have his baby, hand it over to strangers and not even let him see it.

He wasn't happy with the choice she had made but it was her life she had to consider. She was destined for something great. He knew it and so did she. And who knew where his life was going. He loved her and realized that giving the baby up was best for her. He was wrong and being stubborn and selfish. He had to tell her that she was right he wasn't ready to be a Dad. He was going to be a father. Nothing could change that. But she was right it just wasn't time for them to be parents. But she could have at least told him.

Just as he reached out for the handle the door opened.

"Oh! Sorry." The nurse said.

"Me too. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay. Are you going in?" She asked.

"Um yeah. If it's okay." He answered.

"It's fine. She really doesn't need to be alone now. My name is Julie call me if she needs anything. I'll be back in a bit to check on her."

"Thanks" JT said and then thought_ I doubt I'll be here very long._

He stepped a little way into the room. Liberty was in bed in a light pink gown looking out the window at the roof top of another building. She had several tubes and wires running from her arm and gown. JT didn't think she had seen him but then she spoke.

"Why are you here?" She asked still looking at the rooftop.

"Liberty, I couldn't not be here. I know you are going to give the baby up and I understand that. I just wanted to see it just once." He said looking out the same window she had. "I also came to see you." He said returning his eyes to her though see still found the roof view more interesting. "Liberty I love you. I hate that you have to go through this pain because I was so stupid."

"What are you talking about? Sex was your idea but I said yes. I knew the consequences." She said finally tuning to him. He could see the pain on her face as she gripped the blanket that covered her.

"You okay? Should I call the nurse?"

"No don't call I'm fine. I am in this thing called labor JT and pain is involved." She answered after the pain had passed.

"Yeah but the stupid king sized condom. I knew it was too big. I took a chance on your safety for my ego. I'm sorry." He continued after he knew she was alright.

"JT I knew it was too large but did I say no? No, so lets just stop this. And truth be known we don't know for certain it was that time. There could have been a malfunction that we weren't aware of."

"I guess you could be right."

"Of course I am. Now I'll accept your apology if you will accept mine for being so horrible to you throughout this pregnancy."

"Okay we're even." He said with the first smile since he had gotten the call that it was baby time.

"And JT."

"Yeah" he said waiting for her to continue.

"I love you too."

He walked over to the bed she was sitting in and took her hand. To his surprise she let him hold it. And before he knew it she was crushing his bones.

"AHH, Liberty that hurts." He said trying to pull his hand away.

"So does this." She said through gritted teeth.

"My god woman have you been working out?" He asked when the contraction had passed.

Liberty couldn't help but smile. JT could always make her smile.

"That's it! That's what I wanted to see. You have a beautiful smile. Not that you're not beautiful when you're breaking my hand." He teased.

Her smile was gone.

"Liberty is it another contraption?"

"JT its contraction and no I'm not having one now." She looked up at him with tears filling her eyes. "I'm scared. Will you stay with me?"

JT couldn't imagine how afraid she must be. She was crying, he had never seen her cry.

"Are you kidding? Once I was in it was going to take Manny, Emma, Toby, Marco and even Ellie to get me out of here. But I'm glad you want me to be here now. Hey I just realized, where are your parents?" JT asked just as another contraction gripped her. She in turn gripped JT's leg, as he was now sitting on her bed.

"AHH" he yelled again. Trying to pry her fingers off.

"We gotta get you something else to grab girl. Here how abut just this one finger. I'd much rather have one broken finger than four. Ah ha another smile. Now tell me am I going to get pounded by your father in a few minutes?"

"They're not coming." She answered sadly looking away.

"What? Why not?" He asked.

"I'm going to keep the baby JT. And I wouldn't promise them that I wouldn't let you see it. So they pretty much disowned me."

"You're keeping the baby?" JT asked smiling. "What changed your mind?"

"Ellie Nash was one reason."

"How did she change your mind?"

"She was so brave about her baby. And I thought about what a coward I was being. I made the mistake and was not willing to take the responsibility for it. All that combined with the fact that at an ultrasound last month the nurse said she. She. I didn't want to know the sex but when I did it made it even more real. All I could think about was my daughter learning to crawl and walk and me missing it. And her calling someone else mama when she said her first word. I don't want to lose her. I talked with Mrs. Hatzilakos about it and I'm going to get student welfare. I figured if Sean could get it I could too. They will even give me extra money to help with daycare as long as I stay in school and keep my grades up. I also have a nice savings so I'll be fine."

"I'll help you. I promise."

"Oww!" she yelled and grabbed the one finger he had suggested.

"It's okay Liberty" he said rubbing her back.

JT was happy. No, he was more than that. Happy just didn't express it. He was ecstatic. He was not only going to get to see his baby but watch her grow up. And hopefully he could make Liberty happy as well.

**A/N Hey guys sorry this took so long but I just couldn't get it like I wanted. I hope you enjoy. If so let me know if not let me know anyway. BTW Julie did you see I named the nurse after you. Thanks for always reviewing.**


	27. Chapter 27

The owner of Degrassi is not me. Just so you know.

An hour and a half had passed since Emma, Toby, Marco and Ellie had started their vigil in the hall outside Liberty's room.

After they had gone into the room and seen JT and Liberty talking again Manny had offered to wait outside with the others but Liberty asked her to stay, so she had. They all got to visit with Liberty for a while but when she began to push they all stepped out.

"Man this is taking a long time." Toby said looking at his watch.

"Toby what's your deal?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You have looked at your watch 50 times in the last hour. What's with you? Do you have some place to be?" Emma asked.

Before he could answer Liberty's scream pierced their ears.

"What was that about?" Marco said nervously.

"She's in pain" Ellie said softly.

"Liberty I know you're hurting hunny but I really need you to concentrate for me." Liberty's doctor said soothingly. "This baby is crowing. Give me three more good pushes and I think we'll be done"

"WE'LL BE DONE?" Liberty gritted out.

"Come on baby listen to her. She is trying to help you."

"Shut your mouth JT Yorke. I don't want to hear your voice anymore."

"Sorry" she said softly just as Liberty screamed again.

"El you alright?" Marco asked looking at Ellie who was paler than usual.

"Do you think she is alright?" Ellie asked.

"Liberty is fine Ellie. Don't worry she is just trying to deal with her pain El. If something was wrong JT and Manny wouldn't be able to stay in the room."

_Oh my god! I don't think I can stand this anymore. _Ellie thought. She had stopped hearing Marco. How did he know Liberty was fine? The screaming was getting to her. Ellie couldn't stand to see someone hurting or hearing it for that matter.

_I gotta get outta here._ Ellie thought and started to walk out when Ava walked down the hall.

"Hey" Ava smiled. "How is it going?"

"It's not good." Ellie answered.

"What happened?" Ava asked worried.

"She keeps screaming."

"Everything is fine Ava Ellie is just freaking out. I mean if something was wrong they would make Manny and JT leave the room right." Marco said.

"Marco, I'm not freaking out. I think I would know if I was freaking out." Ellie said a little too loudly.

"El, calm down." Ava said smiling at her friend. "Liberty is just getting through the delivery in her own way. I'm sure she is alright."

Liberty let out another agonized screech. She had only pushed once since yelling at the doctor and telling JT to shut up. Manny took Liberty's face between her hands and looked right into her eyes.

"Liberty don't you want to see this baby?"

"Yes" Liberty said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Then stop crying and push." Manny ordered. "You push as hard as you can because this little girl wants her mama. NOW PUSH!"

And Liberty did.

"The head is out Liberty. Now let's stop a secondso you cancatch your breath. You're almost there." The doctor assured her.

JT looked between Liberty's legs and saw the beautiful head of his daughter. "Liberty she's bald." He said smiling.

"Okay Liberty give me one more big push. Come on. You're doing it!"

"Liberty gripped the hands of Manny and JT and gave one final push. She felt the baby slip from her body. An instant later the tiny baby was laid on her mother's chest. Liberty reached out and touched her soft head. Then she looked up at JT who was wiping away his tears.

"I love you" he whispered and leaned down and kissed her forehead. And then he said " I told you she was bald."

Liberty squeezed his hand. She just couldn't speak.

Manny backed away from the bed as the nurse took the baby from Liberty. She placed her on a scale.

"6lbs. 7oz. and 19 inches long." The nurse announced and moved the baby to another table and began to wipe her clean and check her over.

Manny couldn't take her eyes from the crying baby. Her heart felt as if it would explode. Manny didn't even realize that she was holding her breath. She suddenly became very dizzy.

As she watched the nurse wrap the precious girl in a soft blanket with tiny pastel footprints on it she realized it wasn't Liberty's baby in the blanket.

It was her baby! She could feel it. She just knew it. He had dark hair and big brown eyes. The big smile on the baby's face said he was happy. Manny couldn't help but smile too when she saw the dimple in the baby's cheek. He squealed and flapped his arms in the air.

"Manny, Manny! Come on wake up."

Manny opened her eyes and saw JT's face. Then she realized she was on the cold tile floor. _How had that happened?_ She silently asked herself.

"You fainted" JT said as if he had heard the question.

"Fainted?" Manny asked surprised.

"Yes are you hurt?" Liberty asked from the hospital bed.

"No" Manny answered trying to sit up.

"Take it easy." The nurse said kneeling beside her.

"I'm fine I guess the excitement whet to my head" Manny said standing up. She immediately sat down in a chair feeling dizzy again.

"Here" the nurse said handing her a cup of water.

"Thanks" Manny said looking at Liberty withher daughter in her arms and smiled.

JT took the baby from Liberty and walked over holding her out for Manny to see.

"She is beautiful" Manny said and rubbed her head.

"Yes she is" He said smiling. "I'm going to go show her to everyone."

"We will need to take her to the nursery in a minute for a bath and to make sure her temperature is at a safe level." The nurse told him.

"I'll just be a second" he told her and took the little girl out to see all the people who had been waiting for her.

**A/N Sorry this has taken forever. I have had brain lock for a week or so. I hope this didn't suck too much. Review for me so I'll know either way!**


	28. Chapter 28

Alas, Degrassi is still not mine!

Ellie sat in the back of Ava's car. Ava was giving her and Marco a ride home after an evening spent at the hospital.

"Grace Ann, it's a nice name, kind of old fashioned, but nice." Marco said as soon as the group of friends were settled in the car.

"I think Liberty made a good choice. It's classic not old fashioned." Ava added.

"What about you El? Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Not really." Ellie answered Marco.

"Let's think of some names. Me and Ava can help you pick."

"Sure" Ellie said void of any emotion.

Being there for the birth of Grace Ann had really bothered Ellie. Listening to Liberty's screams had scared her. And she couldn't stop thinking that she would be alone. Liberty had JT but Ellie had no one. There would be no one to hold her hand while she screamed.

After about fifteen minutes of Marco and Ava throwing out names Ellie had heard everything from Sebastian and Dominic, from Marco, to Jacob and Riley, from Ava.

"Well I kinda like Holden." Ellie finally joined the conversation.

"Holden, that's cute."

"Yeah I like it." Marco said.

"Well I'm not real sure. I've thought of several others." Ellie said beginning to open up again.

"Like…" Marco prodded.

"Wait! Let me get this first." Ava said reaching for her cell phone.

"Hello" Ava answered as Ellie and Marco continued to talk.

"Are you excited El?"

"Well until today I have been really ready to see this baby but after listening to Liberty I have to admit I'm a little freaked out." Ellie admitted to her best friend.

There was just something about Marco that made Ellie able to tell him anything. And she knew he felt the same way. Ellie knew that Marco would always be there for her but she also knew that Marco didn't deal well with blood so he wasn't going to be there holding her hand.

Ellie and Marco were quite as they were pulled into Ava's conversation with whoever was on the phone.

"How the hell did you get my number?"

"_Your dad." _The caller answered

"What? God, what else did he tell you?" Ava yelled.

"_That you're staying with your aunt. Did you really think I would believe the exchange student crap Ava?"_

"FUCK IT! What do you want Tucker? Why are you calling me? Why now?" Ava continued to yell into her phone.

"Who's Tucker" Marco asked Ellie.

"_Are you with a guy?" _Tucker was now yelling after hearing Marco's voice.

"Yes Tucker I'm with a guy. An amazing guy and you caught us in the middle of something very important. I'll tell you what why don't you forget my number and forget me. Because Tucker I forgot you that night on your porch. Remember that? Oh, nothing else to say?"

Ava didn't wait for Tucker to say anything. She hung up her phone and threw it into the backseat.

"Oww!"

"Oh god, Ellie, I'm sorry" Ava said and started to laugh. The laughter didn't last. Soon tears were falling and sobs replaced the laughter. "Why can he still hurt me? I haven't cried over him in over a year. First time he calls and I'm falling apart."

Ava was ranting, Marco was staring at her not sure what to say. He didn't have a clue what was happening. But Ellie knew. Ellie knew Ava's heart was braking all over again. She had to say something. But what?

"Ava lets go to the Dot and get something to eat." Ellie said when she couldn't think of anything else.

"El she is upset. Are you really that hungry?" Marco couldn't believe that Ellie wanted to eat now. Was pregnancy turning her into Spinner?

"Shut up Marco. I thought we could all sit and talk and Ava could calm down a bit. And yes as a matter of fact I am hungry." Ellie answered.

"No, the Dot's good. I could eat too." Ava said before Marco could reply.

Once the three were sitting and had placed their order Marco asked again "Okay who is Tucker?"

"He is Seth's father." Ava answered calmly.

"Seth? Oh right god I had forgot about him." Marco said.

"What did he want Ava?" Ellie asked after rolling her eyes at Marco. Sometimes he was just too much of a guy.

"Maybe he wants to see Seth." Marco offered when Ava didn't answer.

"He doesn't know there is a Seth." Ava admitted to Marco. "I don't know what he wanted he didn't say. But it doesn't matter cause I'm not going to talk to him again."

"Wait back it up a bit. Why doesn't he know about Seth?" Marco asked the confusion plain on his face.

"Well" Ava began.

Ava told her whole sad story. Marco's reaction was pretty much the same as Ellie's. Disgust and hate for this person he had never met and hoped he never would meet. The other feeling he had was sadness. Marco felt sad for this girl who had become his friend.

**A/N Hey everybody thanks so much for the great reviews. Chapter 27 broke my review record a total of 7 reviews for that chapter. Yay! Sorry the last chapter was so confusing I hope this one will be better. And just to let you know this will not be the last we hear from Tucker. Come on everybody review even if you hate it. I'll only cry a little and I'll still thank you for the review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I am in no way a Degrassi owner!**

The month that followed Ava's call from Tucker was filled with more calls. Ava never answered and always deleted any messages with out listening to them. So to say she was surprised by who was standing in front of her was a definite understatement.

"Cameron what…" She didn't even get the words out before she was lifted off the ground and being crushed in the arms of her big brother.

Cameron sat her down and immediately asked "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ava could see the hurt on his face.

"I didn't…" Again her words were cut short by Cameron.

"How did you end up here?" he asked this time.

"Wait Cameron, who told you I was here?"

"Tucker" Cameron said the name with hostility in his voice.

"What!" Ava's heart was in her throat. _What else did that jerk tell him? _She thought.

"Cameron come in there is so much we need to talk about" Ava said as they walked in.

She had changed. Gone was the giggly little girl. She had grown up so much since he had last seen her. Not in size, she was the same height. A little weight had been added to her face and hips but it wasn't in her outside appearance that he saw the change. She carried herself differently. She had matured and he hated it. She should still be giggling a hanging out with a bunch of girls talking about a dance or some guy. _Tucker did this. _And now he hated him for it. The person who had been his best friend since he was 3 years old was now the person he couldn't stand to look at. The person he had fought with three days ago. They had squabbled before but this had been their first real fight.

Well if you could call it a fight. Tucker didn't fight back he just sat there and took it. But that didn't matter to Cameron. He had beaten the shit out of Tucker anyway. Because he deserved it and if felt good. Cameron had no regrets.

Cameron followed Ava into the kitchen and stopped just inside the door staring at the girl drumming the table. She didn't even notice they had come in.

"El" Ava said trying to keep from laughing.

Ellie looked up to see Ava and a guy. Some really cute guy.

Ellie and Cameron just stared at each other. Ava was just watching them with a smile.

Cameron finally spoke "Hey I'm Cameron"

"Cameron, as in Ava's brother Cameron?" Ellie asked surprised.

"Yeah El, the one and only." Ava said wrapping her arms around Cameron again.

"Well I'm going to let you two catch up. I have practice in a while."

"El I forgot I was going to give you a ride."

"It's okay I can walk" Ellie said with a shrug.

"Ellie you can't walk that far."

"What are you talking about I have walked it a thousand times before."

"Well you weren't seven months pregnant before."

Ellie exhaled hard and rolled her eyes. "Fine _Mom_ I'll call Marco for a ride."

Ava was trying to avoid the conversation she had to have with her brother by giving Ellie a ride. _He must not know about Seth or surly he would want to see him. What am I thinking Tucker doesn't know about Seth so he couldn't have told him_. Ava thought as her stomach began to twist in knots.

Cameron was so shocked when Ellie stood to leave the room he didn't even notice his mouth was hanging open. When he first saw Ellie he was instantly attracted to her. The way she sat there drumming on the table oblivious to both he and Ava. Her red hair moved as though keeping time to what she played. She really was beautiful.

But then Ava said pregnant. He was still attracted to her and she was still beautiful but that rounded belly meant she was out of his reach.

"How did you get here?" Ava asked Cameron who was staring at the door Ellie had went out.

"Uh I drove." He answered giving his attention to her.

"God Cameron how long did it take?"

"Two days." He answered. He still couldn't believe he drove all that way himself.

"Marco's gonna pick me up in a little bit." Ellie said putting her phone back in her bag.

"Oh okay El. We'll be right back Cameron." Ava said pulling Ellie behind her.

"What are you doing?" Ellie asked.

Ava pulled Ellie to the bottom of the stairs. "Will you go up and get Seth for me?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to talk to Cameron and then you bring Seth in so Cam can see him. I want to get this over quick. I can't keep Seth from him long and I don't want to drag it out dreading the whole time. He can either deal or not." Ava said.

"Okay I'll change him and be down in a few minutes."

"Thanks Ellie. It seems that you are always near when something like this happens. It really helps to have a friend close when things go crazy."

"Ava your welcome I'm glad I can help. And you have returned the favor over and over so we're even." Ellie said with a smile.

Ellie was never one for mushy feel good chats. But she was glad to have Ava for a friend. Since Ava had found out about the baby she had done anything to help Ellie. Ellie had friendships that had kind of come and gone with Ash and Alex. But she really thought Ava was her female Marco."

Ava stood outside the kitchen door with shaking hands. She took and deep breath and tried to calm herself. _God please let him take this well._

Ava walked into the kitchen to find Cameron with his head in the refrigerator and smiled. She felt like she was home. Maybe Cameron was what made home home. It wasn't her parents. She honestly couldn't say she missed either of them.

"Do you always snoop thorough the refrigerators in strange homes?"

Cameron looked around the door of the refrigerator with an apple clenched between his teeth and a can of Dr. Pepper in his hand. "Do you always make company fend for themselves?" He asked taking a bite of the apple.

"God I have missed you." Ava said.

"I missed you too runt. What are you doing here Ava? I thought you were in some exchange program. How did you end up at crazy Maggie's?"

"Cameron don't say that. Aunt Maggie is a super person. She is not crazy at all. I think Daddy just wanted to hate her cuz she left."

"Well how did you end up with her? Did you leave the exchange thing?' He asked around another bite of apple.

Ava exhaled a big breath and said "Cameron there was never any exchange. Daddy sent me here to Aunt Maggie because I was pregnant and he didn't want any embarrassments during the campaign."

"Ava I know he is a jerk most of the time but I don't think he would think of you as an embarrassment."

"Well Cameron it doesn't matter what you think because he said to me 'have an abortion or leave'. I just couldn't do it so he sent me here and thank God Aunt Maggie is nothing like her brother."

"Wait, you didn't have the abortion? But Tucker said he told you to have it and so did Dad."

"I did the right thing for me Cameron and just stopped worrying about Daddy and Tucker. They both let me down and now neither of them has any say in my life."

"What about the baby Ava did you give it away?"

"_It_ was a he and…good Ellie you have perfect timing."

"Not really we were eavesdropping." she admitted smiling and kissing Seth on the top of his head.

Cameron felt like his feet were stuck to the tile floor beneath him. He looked from Ava, his baby sister, to the baby in her arms. The baby she carried alone, had alone and was now raising alone. _I should have been here to help her. We always help each other. No I should have kept her away from that son of a bitch Tucker. I knew better than to let him go out with her. _

Cameron was pulled from his thoughts by a little hand patting his arm.

"Cameron, I said do you want to hold him."

"Oh yeah I'm sorry. I'm just a little freaked."

"It's okay Cam. Well meet your nephew Seth." Ava said as Cameron took the baby form her arms."

"He is going to be a kick ass ball player." Cameron said as though he could see something that no one else saw.

"Is that a horn?" Ava asked.

"Oh shit that's Marco I gotta go. It was nice meeting you Cameron."

"You too Ellie. I hope to see you again." Cameron said and gave her a half grin. The kind of grin that makes you think the grinner has a secret. The kind of grin that could give you a butterfly or two.

"Uh" Ellie was shocked. _Is he flirting with me?_ She asked herself. _It's been a while but I definitely think that he's flirting._

Ellie smiled and finally said "Definitely. You will have to bring him to the show Saturday Ava". and thenshe walked out the door.

**A/N Sorry it took forever. My post will probably be more inconsistent now that I am training again but stick with me and I'll try to be quick. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and if you read but didn't review thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Okay everyone enjoy and review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I, of course, do not own Degrassi.**

Paige paced the tiny dressing room in the club.

"Where are Marco and Ellie?" Paige asked for the tenth time.

"They'll be here" Craig assured her while Jimmy just kept his head down and tuned his guitar.

"They better hurry up. You're on in like 20 min." Paige continued to rant.

Just then the door open and Marco walked in followed by Ellie.

"It's about time." Paige started but then stopped when she got her first look at Ellie. "Ellie, hun, you look awful."

"Thanks Paige" Ellie replied with a glare.

"El isn't feeling too good." Marco offered for her.

"What is it El? You sick?" Craig asked.

"It's nothing. My back is just hurting. I laid down to nap before the show and woke up when Marco beat on the door. Sorry I just haven't been up too long." Ellie answered.

"Well come on hun lets get you ready." Paige said showing Ellie to a table covered with makeup and hair products.

Ellie wanted to tell Paige to leave her alone, she could get her self ready. But she just didn't feel like it. So she sat there and let Paige do her makeup. When Paige plugged in a curling iron Ellie came to her senses.

"Paige just leave my hair down."

"Why?" Paige huffed "It would be so cute up."

"Just leave it!" Ellie snapped.

"Is she okay?" Jimmy asked Marco once Ellie was out of earshot.

"I don't know. She says she's fine but she just looks bad. I think school, homework, band and baby is just all too much for her."

"Are we going to need a new drummer?" Jimmy asked both Marco and Craig.

The three guys looked at each other. None of them wanting to voice what they all knew had to be done.

"Lets just get through tonight then we'll all talk tomorrow." Craig finally said.

Paige had been trying to talk Ellie into putting her hair up when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll be right back" Paige said when she saw none of the guys were moving to get the door.

"Hey"Ava said.

"Hey" Paige said opening the door so Ava could come in.

"Hey there" Marco said standing to give Ava a hug.

Every eye in the room was on the tall guy beside Ava, every eye except Ellie's. She was staring at her reflection in the mirror. She could hear everyone behind her, the introductions between Ava's brother and everyone else in the room. She had hoped he would come. She had even been excited about it earlier in the day. But now she just didn't feel right. If she had her choice she would still be at home snuggled under her favorite quilt on her couch.

_Just a couple hours and I'll be home having hot cocoa._ Ellie told herself as she stood to join the others.

"I'm glad you guys made it" Ellie said with a fake smile on her lips.

"El" Ava's words died as she turned to see Ellie's face. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm almost 8 months pregnant. I have the right to feel crapy don't I?" Ellie said with the fake smile still in place.

"Wow 8 months." Jimmy said.

"It doesn't seem like it's been that long." Marco agreed.

"Three minutes" a voice yelled outside the door.

"Are you all ready?" Paige asked.

There were some yeahs and a defiantly but Ellie said "Not yet I can't find my water."

"Just go I'll find it and bring it out." Paige assured her.

Paige went out front after dropping off Ellie's water to find Ava and her brother. Unfortunately she found Manny sitting with them.

"Hi Paige" Manny said meekly.

Paige didn't answer she just smiled and sat down beside Ava.

"God is that bitch ever going to get the hint." Paige whispered to Ava.

"What do you mean?"

"She is at every show. It's getting really old."

"Well she is getting friendly with Cam now so maybe she will leave you and Craig alone tonight." Ava answered.

"What! Are you crazy get your brother away from that slut. She will have him out in your car in like 15 minutes."

"Ugh! I don't think so. Not in my car." Ava said wrinkling her nose.

"I got it" Paige said with a big smile. "I'll be right back don't let them go anywhere."

"Where are you" Ava didn't get to finish because Paige was lost in a sea of people.

Just as the guy on stage finished introducing the band Paige came back with her arm tucked through the arm of a guy. "Hey everybody this is Jake. Jake this is Ava, her brother Cameron and this is Manny." Paige said giving Jake a push towards Manny.

"Who is that?" Ava yelled over the song being played.

"He is a friend of Craig's. He works at Craig's favorite music store."

"He's cute." Ava said.

"Yeah he is. And he is really nice maybe too nice for Manny. But the best part is he's in a band. So the little tramp can have her own musician and leave mine alone. Why didn't I think of this sooner?" Paige said beaming over her matchmaking.

About 45 minutes into the show Ellie started feeling worse. She didn't know if she could sit there much longer. As the song they were playing ended Ellie stood up to tell Craig she needed to take a break. Suddenly she was wet. _Oh god no. _She thought.

"Craig, CRAIG!" Ellie screamed.

"What is it Ellie?" Jimmy who was closest asked.

"I…I think my water just broke." She whispered.

"What I can't hear you" He said over the crowd.

"MY WATER BROKE!"

"Oh no. Don't move El"

Jimmy moved beside Craig "Hey man we have to go"

"What are you talking about?" Craig asked as ifJimmywere crazy.

"It's Ellie. Let me see the mic. Paige we need you up here." Jimmy said into the mic.

Everyone realized something was wrong then. Marco ran to Ellie. She didn't answer when he called out to her. He lifted her chin and saw the tears.

"El its okay. We're going to take care of you just tell me what's wrong."

"My water broke. It's too early Marco. It's too early" she cried.

"Oh El. Just hold on its going to be okay." He said hoping that it wasn't a lie.

"Someone call an ambulance." Craig yelled.

When Ava heard this she pushed her way onto the stage.

"What's happening?" She asked Paige.

"Ellie" was all Paige said.

Ava pushed past Paige and made her way to Ellie. "What's wrong?" she asked but then saw the puddle at Ellie's feet.

"Your water broke."

"I know. My baby is going to die." Ellie said crying.

"Don't say that El. Cameron pick her up. Let's get her outside to wait for the ambulance."

Cameron reached down and lifted Ellie into his arms. She buried her face into his neck and gripped his shirt in her fingers. As the pain that had been in her back all night moved to her stomach.

Cameron felt her hand as it held his shirt and her nails began to dig into is chest. He felt the liquid that had soaked her clothes began to seep through his. He felt her body tense as her pain started. But the worse he felt were her tears on his skin. She was so small and light and she was terrified. _Did Ava feel this fear?_ He wondered. A feeling of protectiveness filled him. This girl hardly knew him yet she went straight into his arms. It felt like she needed him. And he embraced that feeling. He wanted her to need him.

"I'll go with her" Cameron said when they walked out the front doors just as the ambulance pulled up.

"It's okay I'll be okay" Ellie said looking up at him.

"I'll go" Ava said.

"No" He answered.

Ellie didn't argue with him. She was too tired. Ava didn't either she didn't want to waste any time.

As the doors closed after Ellie was settled into the back she heard the woman beside her ask her questions. She tried to answer but she just wanted to go to sleep and wake up to find this all a dream. Ellie notice heat in her left hand and realized that Cameron was holding it.

"You're holding my hand" she said softly.

"Is that okay?" He asked.

She squeezed his hand tighter and said "don't let go"

**A/N I hope this isn't too bad. This, my first story is close to its end. Only one or two chapters to go. I hope the Ellie/Cameron thing doesn't feel too rushed. They are not suddenly together. He just wants to help her and she welcomes the help. Let me know what you think. Review, review, review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Degrassi isn't mine. Happy?**

When Ava and Marco got to the hospital they found Cameron sitting in a waiting room chair. His legs were stretched out in front of him and his hands behind his head. He was staring at the ceiling and didn't notice them enter.

"Where is she?" Marco said a little too loudly.

Cameron looked to the voice and sat up. "They took her back and told me to wait here."

"Ellie I know you're scared but I need you to calm down." A reassuring voice said.

"What's going to happen?" Ellie said in a screech.

"Hold on Ellie Dr. Stevens will be in in just a second and will explain everything to you."

"Okay" Ellie whispered. Ellie told herself to breathe and calm down. But it wasn't working. The pain she was in combined with the fear that gripped her wouldn't allow it. "Where is he?" Ellie yelled.

"Ellie I'm here." The doctor said from the door.

"Dr. Stevens is my baby going to die?" Ellie asked again.

Ellie heard the doctor say something to one of the nurses that had been with her since she arrived.

"Ellie right now your baby has a good heart rate. Don't you hear it?" Dr. Stevens' asked.

Ellie listened to the sound that filled the room. It sounded like a horse running. She nodded to Dr. Stevens.

"Now Heather is adding a light sedative to you drip. It's just to help you relax it will not put you to sleep. Okay?" The doctor asked

"Okay" Ellie said.

Dr. Stevens looked over Ellie's chart and read the results of the machines that were attached to her. After a few minutes he asked "feeling better?'

"Yeah" Ellie answered obviously more calm.

"Okay Ellie right now you are 27 weeks and 5 days. I know your bag of waters has ruptured but you have only dilated 4 centimeters. We are going to give you an antibiotic to keep away any infection from you or baby. And we will be giving you a steroid to help baby's lung development. Ellie we can't stop this labor because your water has ruptured but we aren't going to help it along with medications unless you or the baby are in danger. My hope is that it takes you until at least sometime tomorrow to deliver. Your contractions are not yet regular and they are not very strong. May be we can give baby more time to develop, where you are now he has a 90 precent survival rate so try not to worry.

Literally every hour helps so I want you to stay in this bed and try to be still. I also want you to drink plenty of fluids. Being dehydrated will only worsen this situation so we are going to avoid that.

Well you have a room full of people out there worried about you. I'm going to go talk to them and then they can come to see you two at a time. After everyone has visited you can have someone stay in here with you but only one or two people okay?" Dr. Stevens said patting her hand.

"Thanks you Dr. Stevens."

As Ellie watched the doctor leave and the nurses busy themselves in her room she kept thinking 90 precent. She closed her eyes willing that her Aidan would not be one of the 10 percent.

As the man in the white jacket walked away from the corner of the waiting area where all of Ellie's friends sat Ava and Marco hugged and everyone felt some relief. The doctor had given them good news. Well maybe not good but not bad anyway.

"Who wants to go first?" Marco asked.

"Why don't you and Jimmy go then me and Craig and Ava and Cameron can go together." Paige suggested.

Everyone agreed and Jimmy and Marco made their way to Ellie's room.

Ellie's parent's burst into the room. Mr. Nash went straight to the empty information desk. Mrs. Nash looked around the room when her eye's found the group of friend's she pulled her husbands sleeve and they walked to them. Ava hugged Mrs. Nash and Craig repeated for them what the doctor had said. It was then decided they would go next to see Ellie.

Marco stepped into the room and held the door for Jimmy.

"Hey "Ellie said softly.

"Hey El. You okay?" Marco asked taking her hand.

"Yeah" she answered with tears spilling to her checks.

"Its going to be okay Ellie" Jimmy said lacing his fingers between hers. You're here and you are being taken care of."

"I know" Ellie said. "I'm just afraid."

Marco wiped away her tears and then wiped his own. "El do you want me to stay in here with you tonight?"

"It's okay I know you don't really deal well with hospitals. You don't have to stay I'll be fine." Ellie said showing some of the strength they were accustom to seeing her have.

"El we have to go now so Paige and Craig can come in." Jimmy said and squeezed the hand he held.

"Kay" she smiled or at least tried to.

Marco leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Ellie's parents were waiting outside the door when Marco and Jimmy came out. They both went in without a word to either boy. Mrs. Nash simply gave them a slight smile.

"Baby?" Mr. Nash said sitting beside Ellie's bed.

"Hey Daddy."

"Are you alright?" her mother asked.

"No mother not really." Ellie said crying again. "Did they tell you they can't stop the labor?"

"Yes we heard but you going to be fine." Mr. Nash said as if he was ordering to be so.

"Ellie there is so much they can do for your baby now. He is going to be fine. Before you know it you both with be home. Do you want us to bring you anything from home?"

"Yeah I guess I'm going to need some stuff. Mom just take Marco with you to find my clothes and bring my pillow. I can't think of anything else."

"I'll get it all together for you. Don't worry. Ellie I bought the baby a few things I can bring one of them with me. Unless you have something special to bring him home in."

"Mom he isn't going to be able to wear anything we have. I can't think about that now. Lets just wait and make sure he is going to be okay first.."

"He is a Nash that means he's strong Ellie. He is going to be fine." Mr. Nash said. Ellie wanted to believe her father but she wasn'tfive anymore and she knew that her Dad sometimes made promises he couldn't keep.

Paige and Craig didn't stay long. Just long enough to wish Ellie luck and tell her they would visit tomorrow.

Ellie was very glad to see Ava walk through the door until she saw Cameron follow her in.

_Great the first guy that I thought actually flirted with me in forever and now he has been soaked in my gross water. _Ellie thought as her face turned red.

Ava sat right on the bed and took Ellie's hand. "Well are you ready for this?"

"I don't remember there being a choice." Ellie said trying to smile.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Ava asked.

"What about Cameron?" Ellie asked. She didn't want him to witness her entrance to motherhood.

"He can drive my car home"

"Yeah that would be cool. I need to go clean up anyway then I can bring it back in the morning." Cameron offered.

At the mention of getting cleaned up Ellie's face broke out in a deeper blush than before.

"Let me go out and get my wallet and jacket from the car, Cam will you stay here with Ellie?"

"NO!" Ellie shouted in her head as Cameron answered "Absolutely"

"Thanks for tonight" Ellie said once they were alone.

When Ellie spoke Cameron walked over and held out is hand. Ellie was a little unsure at first but then there was that grin again and she reached out to him.

"I'm glad I could help. Ellie you're an amazing girl." _God what am I doing? She is going to be a mother tomorrow she doesn't need this from me._

"Cameron it stopped" Ellie said squeezing his hand.

"What stopped?"

"His heartbeat" Ellie whispered.

Cameron then realized the sound was gone. He pulled his hand from hers and pushed the call button. The nurse was already opening the door. She ran over to the monitors connected to Ellie and then paged Ellie's doctor.

Dr. Steven was there in seconds. "Get me an operating room." He ordered while checking Ellie.

Cameron just stood still not sure what to do. Before he knew it they were taking Ellie out of the room.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Ellie's baby is in trouble we are going to have to do an emergency C-section. Come with me and I'll show you where you can wait." A nurse explained.

"My sister is coming back in a minute." Cameron said.

"I'll direct her to where you will be when she returns." The same woman said.

Cameron followed the bed that carried Ellie down the hall until they reached the new waiting area.

"Wait" Ellie called. "Cameron tell Ava to call my parents."

"I will Ellie. We'll all be right here waiting for you." He said then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"We have to go now" One of the people moving Ellie said.

Cameron watched as Ellie disappeared around a corner and felt like hitting something. _It's not fair_ he thought as he waited for Ava to find him.


	32. Chapter 32

**Degrassi isn't mine. Now on to the story!**

When Ava found Cameron he was still standing watching where Ellie had gone.

"What happened Cameron?"

"The heartbeat, it stopped and they rushed her out of there to take the baby." He explained.

"Was Ellie okay?"

Cameron didn't answer. He knew he couldn't give Ava the answer she wanted so instead he said "She wants you to call her parents."

"Okay I'll go now and call so they can be here when she comes out."

"I'll wait here." He said still watching the hall.

"Okay Ellie the baby's heartbeat is there but it's very weak. Sometimes the monitors in the patient rooms aren't quite as sensitive as the ones in the OR. That's good news now we have time to administer an epidural so you can be awake for the delivery" Dr. Stevens explained.

_Thank God!_ Ellie said to herself.

After a while Ellie was numb and ready for the surgery to begin.

"Ellie I'm about to start the first incision. You will feel some tugging but nothing should be painful."

Ellie nodded her head in understanding.

"Alright we're moving right along. I'm now starting the incision on you r uterus."

Ellie's body was tense. In a matter of minutes she would be a mother.

"There he his. He's bottom up. Boy, that's not what I'm supposed to see first." Dr. Stevens said.

Ellie smiled. She wanted to see him so badly.

"Okay here is your son." Dr. Stevens said. But Ellie didn't get to see him. He was whisked away.

Dr. Stevens went on to deliver the placenta and started to close Ellie's abdomen.

"Was he breathing?" Ellie asked unable to stand the silence.

"He is looking good. He was breathing on his own but that may change Ellie. Dr. Lambert will talk to you about everything in just a minute."

Ellie just lay there waiting. She could fell her body being pulled and tugged as it was stapled shut. She began to shake. 'It's a normal aftereffect' she was told. She continued to wait.

Just as she was about to ask what was going on, a woman stood beside her.

"Hi Ellie, I'm Dr. Beverly Lambert. I'm a pediatrician in the NICU. Your baby is doing great right now. He was breathing on his own but we went ahead and placed an oxygen tube just to make sure he was getting enough oxygen. That's why you haven't heard him cry.

He is a pretty big boy for 27 week gestation. He weighs 2 lbs and 9 oz and is 15 ¾ inches long. He is getting swaddled now, I'm going to let you see him and give him a quick kiss then we're taking him to the NICU."

Within seconds Ellie was looking at her son for the first time.

"He's beautiful!" Was all she got out before they started to leave with him. "Wait" Ellie called. She placed a kiss on his nose. Then he was gone.

Ellie pulled her eyes back to the doctor who was talking again.

"I'm going to follow him to the NIC unit. After you are in your room and settled someone will bring you up to see him. It will probably be a couple of hours."

Three hours later Ellie and sat through visits from her parents and Ava and Cameron. She was finally on her way to see Aidan. She was really nervous. They had told her what to expect. _He'll be red and shiny, his eyes most likely will not open. You will be able to see blood veins because his skin is so thin. _But worst of all to Ellie, _he will be on a ventila_tor.

But knowing what to expect and actually seeing him was not comparable. He was so small and tubes and wires were everywhere. He was laying in an incubator with nothing on but a little blue and pink hat. He didn't even have a diaper.

Ellie was told she couldn't touch him yet. She could talk to him, softly so not to startle him. Aidan couldn't waste his energy on crying.

Ellie told him she loved him and she wanted him to say with her. "Please don't leave me" she begged.

When she broke down sobbing a nurse wheeled her back to her room where her family and friends were waiting to help her in some way. But she was beyond their help. If Aidan wasn't going to be okay Ellie knew she wouldn't ever be either.

**A/N I know this is short but I just needed to stop it here. I'm really not sure how many more chapters there will be. There are still a few more things I need to happen! Enjoy and REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Degrassi isn't mine. **

The first night Ellie was home and Aidan was left in the hospital she cried herself to sleep. Marco was with her. He sat up in the bed while she laid her head on his lap and cried. She finally fell asleep at 2:30 that morning. Marco slept sitting up that night and woke with her at 7:00am to go see Aidan. For the next 10 weeks this was Ellie's life. Hospital, school, hospital. It was all she did.

The days and weeks went by slowly. Ellie spent every minute she could with her son. There were a few scares but in the end Aidan Cameron Nash got to come home two weeks before he should have even been born.

While Ellie kept the vigil over her son Ava had waved to Cameron as he left a few months ago. He had to go back to school but was coming for a visit over Spring Break.

Ava had talked Ellie into going to the airport with her to pick Cameron up. Ava hadn't told Ellie but Cam asked about Ellie every time he called. Ellie asked about him too. She tried to be very nonchalant about it but Ava knew they had a thing for each other. She just decided to stay out of it. She was sure it would all work out.

"Do you think Aidan's okay?" Ellie asked worriedly.

"El that's like the fifth time you've asked me that. I'm sure he is fine. You leave him everyday when you go to school. Why are you all weird about it now?"

"Because I don't leave him with my mother everyday." Ellie answered as if Ava should already know this.

"Ellie your Dad's there and he isn't going to let anything happen to that baby. I doubt your Mom even gets to hold him." Ava said trying to reassure her friend.

Ellie smiled in response. She knew Ava was right. Mr. Nash loved to be with Aidan. He even changed him. _Whichis more than he ever did for you Eleanor, _Mrs. Nash loved to say.

Elle and Ava sat in the car chatting while they waited for Cameron to show. A few minutes after the plane was scheduled to land Ellie climbed into the back so Cameron could sit with his sister.

When Cameron finally came out of the airport the girls didn't even notice. They were talking and didn't know he was there until Ava's back hatch opened. "Hey" He said.

_That's weird, _Ellie thought, _he_ _doesn't seem to be very happy to see us. Or maybe it's me he's not happy to see. _

That thought didn't last long, soon Cameron was sitting beside Ellie and wrapping her in a hug.

"Hey there" Ellie said surprised when he let her go.

Ellie was so shocked with Cameron that it took a second to remember Ava. Ellie looked at Ava hoping she wouldn't be upset and then realized there was someone else in the car with them. Someone Ava was not happy to see.

Ava stared at Tucker. She couldn't believe he had the nerve show up here or that Cameron let him. But most of all she couldn't believe having him so hear could make her want to touch him. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hit him or hug him. But she knew she wanted to touch him.

Ava's stare continued until he finally spoke. "You look good" Tucker said looking at her and then nervously looked out the window.

"I think we need to move runt." Cameron said from the back.

Ava didn't speak she turned and pulled the car out of the pick-up area.

The ride was silent. Ellie didn't know what to say. Ava was too furious to speak. And neither guy wanted to start anything yet.

"Hey Ava could you drop me at my house? I want to check on Aidan." Ellie said breaking the silence that filled the car. She wanted to get away from these three before it all blew up.

A soft "Sure" was Ava's reply.

At Ellie's Cameron followed her out of the car. "I'm gonna hang out here for awhile. I want to see how big Aidan has gotten." Cameron said.

"Cool" Tucker said. But Ava didn't even look at Cameron or Ellie she just pulled away.

"I hope it's alright if I come with you. I just thought those two need a little time alone."

"Yeah its fine. I just hope Ava doesn't kill him." Ellie said.

"Me too" Cameron said smiling.

After hellos from her parents and a peek at a sleeping Aidan Ellie and Cameron were sitting in her room. Cameron immediately made himself at home and was stretched across Ellie's bed. Ellie sat in her desk chair across the room. She didn't know why but this guy made her uncomfortable in her own room. Not uncomfortable in a bad way maybe nervous is a better word. Ellie was really nervous. It was strange to be with him in a normal setting. Cameron had been with her through the worst time in her life, you would think she would be comfortable with him but she felt weird to being with him now.

"So how is school?" Ellie asked not sure what else to say.

"It's school." He answered her with another grin.

_That boy should not be allowed to grin._ Ellie thought to herself and then stood quickly to move to her stereo so she didn't have to look at him. She put in a cd of some band she, Craig, Marco, Jimmy and Paige had seen at some festival. Then took a breath and told her self to get a grip.

"So how have you been? How is school and Aidan going? Is it hard to deal with everything?" Cameron asked when Ellie sat back down.

"Well its going better. It was really scary to leave Aidan at first but now that he's bigger I'm dealing with it better. He is a really good baby he really just sleeps most of the time. But they said that was to be expected with a preemie. So for now school plus Aidan isn't too bad. I do have to get up with him through the night but I'm not a big sleeper so it hasn't been too bad."

"That's really good. Ava told me you named him Aidan Cameron." Cameron said.

_God if he doesn't stop that grinning I'm going to smack him_. Ellie thought then said "Yeah" She didn't explain that it was Aidan's father's name. She just changed the subject. "So what brought Tucker here?"

"I told him about Seth."

"You what!" Ellie yelled.

"Ellie I had to. If I had a son I would want to know. And he needs to step up and take care of Ava and Seth."

"Oh my god. That is so sexist. Ava has been taking care of Seth for eight months without that jerk, she doesn't need him." Ellie couldn't believe that this was the same guy she had met before.

"I didn't say she couldn't do it Ellie, I said she shouldn't have to." He yelled back at her. "And neither should you." He regretted the words as soon as they had left his lips.

"You don't even know me. Don't you dare stand there and tell me what I need."

"Ellie I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Cameron was standing in front of her.

"Whatever" Ellie said then stood to move away from him.

Cameron reached out and grabbed her shoulder and turned her to him. "Ellie whatever doesn't work on me. I'm sorry. Your right it's none of my business. But you deserve to have someone to help you in this."

"Why do you care?" Ellie asked looking at him.

"I don't know. Ellie I just know that from the first time I saw you I haven't been able to stop thinking of you. You're beautiful and brave and …"

Ellie put her lips to his before he could finish. He put his hands on either side of her face as if he didn't believe this was really happening and had to touch her to be sure and to keep her there.

"I'm sorry" Ellie said as she pulled away from him.

"Don't be sorry Ellie." He said wrapping her in a hug and running his hands in her hair. "You just did what I have been wanting to do but didn't have to guts."

Ellie felt so small with him. He made her feel safe the way her father use to. She knew it couldn't last but she pushed that from her mind and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Cameron didn't know what was happening to him. All he knew was that after that simple kiss he felt closer to her than to any girl he had ever been with.


	34. Chapter 34

**I own nothing of Degrassi.**

Ava stopped the car at the Dot. She didn't want to be completely alone with Tucker so she decided they could do this in the parking lot at the Dot. After she killed the engine she just sat there trying to figure out what to say to him. She wanted to hurt him, say the meanest things that came to her mind but she knew that wouldn't solve anything. And she had Seth to think of now not just herself.

As they sat in the quite Tucker took in his surroundings. He was amazed that his little Ava, who didn't like to go the store alone, came to this new place and learned her way around. All while pregnant or with a baby. He knew she had changed he could see it when he looked at her. She was stronger now and for the first time in a long time he didn't know what she was thinking. And that bothered him more than he wanted to admit.

"Tucker why are you here?" Ava finally asked softly.

"I needed to see you and I have to see him." He answered not looking at her.

"So Cameron told you."

"Yes, why didn't you tell me that I'm a father. My god Ava I have a son and you didn't even let me know." He said. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes but he wouldn't allow them to fall.

"Why so you could tell me you don't care. Tucker I expect this to be the last time we talk so I'm going to be honest with you. You totally crushed my heart. I, stupidly, thought you actually loved me but the first real trouble and you wanted nothing to do with me. I didn't tell you about Seth because I couldn't take you telling me you didn't want him."

"Why would I not want him?" Tucker asked. He couldn't believe she thought he would turn his back on his son.

"Are you serious? Ava asked amazed he could say that. "How about you saying if I didn't kill him in the beginning to never come around you again?" Ava said furious.

"God Ava, I'm so sorry I said that. When Cameron told me you had gone I begged your dad to tell me where you were but he said he wasn't really sure. He told me you had the abortion Ava I swear I didn't know you had the baby. I wouldn't have let you do that alone Ava. I know I was a jerk and I was being selfish, I'm so sorry I let you deal with everything on your own. I want to help you now please don't shut me out." Tucker said touching her face gently.

Ava recoiled at his touch. "Don't you ever touch me again."

"Ava don't do this. I need to see the baby."

"I didn't say you couldn't see him but I'm not part of the deal. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah" Tucker said fighting the stinging again.

"Alright I'll take you to see him. But stop calling him the baby he has a name." Ava said.

"What is his name? I know its Seth but what is the rest of it?" Tucker asked.

"Griffin Seth" Ava said starting the car again.

"And.." Tucker prodded.

"And what?"

"What's his last name?" Tucker asked hoping she would say the name he wanted to hear.

"It's Gentry. Do you think I gave him your name when you wanted nothing to do with him?" Ava couldn't believe he expected that.

"No. I understand." Tucker said softly and stared out the window as Ava drove to her Aunt's house and silence engulfed them again.

When Ava and Tucker came in the back door Ellie and Cameron were sitting in the kitchen. Ellie was feeding Seth some carrots and Cameron was giving Aidan a bottle. Ava smiled at seeing Cameron with the tiny baby the bottle seemed to almost disappear in his hand. Tucker didn't smile. He was so nervous he felt like puking.

When Seth saw Ava he began to squeal and reach for her.

"Hang on bud." Ava said smiling at him.

She wiped his face and hands and pulled him up from the highchair. He smiled showing off his two bottom teeth.

Ellie gave Ava smile and said "Maggie had an appointment so she asked us to stay with Seth" then to Cameron she said "You want to learn to change a diaper?'

"Uhh"

"Come on it'll be a blast" Ellie said sarcastically.

Tucker took a step towards Ava and Seth. When he was beside them he reached out to take Seth from Ava. Seth instantly buried his face in Ava's chest.

"He doesn't want me to touch him either." Tucker said.

Ava looked at him. She could see the tears in his eyes and as much as she hated it she felt bad for him. "He's just being shy. Come on in the living room and sit in the floor with us he'll warm up to you."

Within a half hour Seth was climbing all over Tucker and even giving him sloppy slobber filled kisses.

"When are you leaving?" Ava asked breaking the peace in the room.

"I'm not." Tucker answered.

"Tucker?" Ava began.

"Ava I'm staying here. I'll transfer to a school here. I'm not leaving. I can't." he said.

"Tucker you will lose your semester. Go home, you can come visit him on breaks." Ava said offering him an out.

"I said I'm not leaving. Screw the semester I can do it over."

"What about football? Your dream has always been to play at Bama. If you give it up you will regret it later."

"Ava I love you. I've never stopped it was stupid of me to think I could be without you." Tucker said staring at her.

"I told you we are over. We can't go back Tucker."

"I know but I have to be close to you and Seth you two are my life now not football. And maybe one day I can make you love me again."

"Tucker" Ava started to protest.

"It's done. I already quit school and my things are being sent here I won't leave you or Seth again Ava."

Ava looked at the man before her. He was a man now, the boy she knew was gone. A part of her wanted to believe him and let them live happily ever after but she just knew it couldn't happen. This was real life and happily ever after doesn't exist in life.

**A/N Okay guys the next chapter will be the last. Review and let me know what you think.**


	35. Chapter 35

Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you all I'm so sorry for the delay in my last chapter but I have had a week of hell. First my dog died and then the next day Matt called me to kill my heart and say he didn't really want to be tied to anyone this summer. Fucker! Just to let you know how bad it is, its two weeks till prom. He actually said he would take me anyway, I told him to fuck off! We have been together for well June would be 3 years. Anyway sorry to unload all that crap on you all but I just wanted to let you know it may be a few days before I actually get the chapter up and I needed to vent, lucky you. The chapter isn't finished but I just can't write it now. I'll probably kill off every guy in the thing. Anywho I'll try to have it up for you all next week.

Felicia


	36. Chapter 36

I still don't own anything to do with the wonderful Degrassi!

Spring Break was over. Ellie had said goodbye to Cameron again, this time with a kiss. Ellie thought Cameron was a sweet guy and she couldn't believe he wanted to be with her knowing about Aidan. Ellie had accepted that she would be lonely for awhile. She expected it from the first time she knew for sure she was pregnant. She sure didn't expect to find someone while in labor but life is strange that way.

Ellie had been surprised that Tucker decided to stay but not as surprised as Ava who was still trying to fight her feelings for Tucker. But having him so close and having to take Seth to Tucker's apartment for visits are wearing her down. Every minute they are alone he breaks another piece of the wall she has built against him. Like now with Seth sleeping on the couch and Tucker saying all the right things Ava wants to just bury herself in him and forget everything else. But the wall isn't gone yet and she continues the fight, repeating to herself the things he said to her on his porch that night.

Ellie is sitting in her room in the rocking chair her dad had brought down from the attic. She loves having the chair in her room it gives her and Aidan some privacy. As he lay sleeping in her arms she continues to rock staring at his little face. Perfect little nose, beautiful eyelashes, tiny little hands. Sometimes Ellie just can't believe he is hers. She finds it amazing how much she loves him.

It is times like this, just the two of them alone in her room, that Ellie tells Aidan all about his father. She tells him about how they met and how he left. She makes sure to tell him Sean left before he knew about him. Ellie knows the sleeping baby in her arms doesn't know what she is saying but she continues to tell him these things. She doesn't want Aidan to ever think he wasn't wanted. There are times that Ellie worries that Aidan will grow up to hate her for not finding his father for him. She pushes those thoughts away and continues to rock. _What would have happened if he was there when I went to Wasaga? Or if I followed him to Alberta? Or if the whole Rick thing never happened?_ Ellie asks herself. She doesn't know about the first two questions and she never will but as bad as the shooting was she knows that Aidan wouldn't be here today if that horrible day hadn't happened. Sean probably wouldn't have come to her that night. He would have stayed on the couch and she alone in the bed. She wouldn't be holding her son now if Rick hadn't died because Sean wouldn't have needed to know he was alive that night.

Ellie pulled herself from the questions and memories of Sean Cameron. _You have Cam now Ellie Nash and he cares about you he cares about Aidan and he gave you the sweetest kisses._ Ellie scolded herself. But that little voice in her head whispers _but did his kisses make you forget?_

The answer was no. As sweet as the kisses were they made her feel nothing. Cameron didn't make her heart rate jump or her legs feel weak. Not the way Sean did. As much as she tried, she couldn't not think of him. Being with Cameron lessened it but Sean was never completely out of her mind. She wonders if she will ever forget. Again the answeris no and she knows it. Maybe if they didn't share a child. But with Aidan, Ellie knows that she will be reminded of Sean everyday of her life. She will never escape him.

. **A/N Okay everyone I know this last chapter was short but it says everything I wanted to say. Sorry it took so long for me to get this to you but you know life has been crazy. And don't forget if there are questions and things left unanswered there will be a sequel. I hope you all enjoyed this fic and thanks to everyone for all the reviews and help with the story. Wow I can't believe my first fanfic is complete!**


End file.
